HEART OF DRAGON
by OmegaSpyro
Summary: Axl un chico normal de dieciséis años tendrá que acostumbrarse a ser un dragón junto con spyro y cynder deberá buscar respuestas a su extraña vida llena de misterios
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes del juego Spyro the Dragon **no me pertenecen** y algunos de los personajes en esta historia son de** MATEORO16**

(Mateoro16 espero que no te moleste que use algunos de tus personajes para mi historia. Siempre estoy pendiente de tus actualizaciones y por tu historia de "**La leyenda de Erbrow" (LEAN ESA HISTORIA, ES GENIAL) **es que yo me inspire para escribir esta)

**PROLOGO**

Después de una feroz batalla Erbrow logro derrotar a Daverak y a su destructor.

Erbrow: se acabo Daverak ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Daverak: no lo entiendes cierto, esto nunca termina la batalla entre el bien y el mal jamás termina existieron y existen dragones mas fuertes antes de los purpura, los zafiro y antes de estos, los lunae y solare esto aun no ha terminado joven Erbrow, nos volveremos a ver.

Después del largo sermón de Daverak desapareció entre llamas oscuras, por tanta energía que había concentrada, una luz se encendió y lentamente se fue apagando hasta el grado que fuera agradable, Erbrow quien se cubría la cara lentamente comenzó a mirar y se sorprendió al ver un portal a la dimensión humana, Erbrow se sorprendió al ver su antiguo mundo donde nació y creció Erbrow llamo a los guardianes , humanos y dragones se preguntaban si la otra raza seria, amigable y así fue, humanos y dragones hicieron una alianza, algunos humanos vivían en los reinos del dragón y unos cuantos dragones vivían en la tierra spyro y cynder se dieron la libertad de explorar el nuevo mundo, fueron a muchos países pero México, era su favorito ya que en el municipio Jalisco, vivía un buen amigo que hicieron llamado Axl pero el destino le jugaría sucio a este joven de más o menos 16 años, ya que mientras conocía bien a spyro y a cynder paseaban por un bosque llamado colomos Axl cayo aun agujero y cayó sobre algo se levantó y se dio cuenta de que cayó sobre un medallón este era un circulo completo en la mitad del circulo había una forma de sol pero a la mitad y del otro lado solo estaba el circulo, Axl tuvo que acostumbrarse a su nuevo estilo de vida aprendió a volar y a controlar la cola ya que al día siguiente de encontrar el medallón, le salieron alas y cola de dragón el destino tenía planeado algo para él, y a spyro y a cynder les esperaba un nueva aventura con una raza de dragones supuestamente extinta pero siempre hay una excepción… o dos.

**Espero que les guste este corto prologo, intentare subir capítulos seguido.**

**Luego nos leemos dejen Review si tienen algunas criticas!**


	2. NUEVA HISTORIA NUEVO HEROE

**NUEVA HISTORIA NUEVO HEROE**

Axl: sabes bien que no saldré por favor mira me

Sofía: anda ¿Por qué no quieres acompañarme? Es porque te salieron alas y cola de dragón ¿es por eso?

Axl: si tan solo no hubiera encontrado esta cosa no me estaría pasando esto (cruza los brazos)

El muchacho seguía quejándose cuando alguien toca la puerta Sofía abrió para encontrarse con spyro y cynder

Sofía: hola chicos como han estado (saluda con una sonrisa)

Spyro: hola como les va (levanta un ala en forma de saludo)

Axl: tu como crees que nos va mírame esto empeora cada vez más

Cynder: wow no tenías las cuchillas en las alas y en la cola

Axl: prácticamente soy un dragón con… aspecto humano

Los jóvenes continuaron su conversación hasta la tarde, en ese momento los 4 jóvenes, decidieron pasar un rato divertido mientras la madre de los hermanos hablaba con una de sus vecinas, los muchachos se divertían spyro y Axl jugaban video juegos, mientras cynder y Sofía jugaban a verdad o reto un rato paso hasta que los dos dragones se tuvieron que ir.

Cynder: nos vemos mañana (spyro cubre a cynder con un ala)

Sofía: claro adiós.

Al caer la noche Axl y su familia se fueron a dormir esperando despertar en nuevo día hasta que amaneció. En casa de Axl era de mañana el se levanto de su cama y fue al baño para mirarse en el espejo pero se llevo una gran sorpresa

Axl: pero que de…

Cuando se miro en el espejo no vio su rostro humano, si no el de un dragón con un hocico largo se dio cuenta de que su tono de piel era gris oscuro con marcas rojo profundo su pansa y alas eran del mismo color que sus marcas, las marcas estaban en su cuello, cara y dorso

Sus cuernos eran cuatro, dos salían de su nuca estos se curveaban casi formando un medio circulo hacia adelante, los otros dos a pocos centímetros de estos comenzaban hacia arriba y después iban hacia adelante en línea recta, las marcas en su cara comenzaban desde sus cuernos curveados después formaba una ¨s¨, y terminaba en una punta debajo de su ojo, las marcas del cuello, tenían forma de colmillo la punta estaba hacia atrás y apuntaba hacia abajo, las del dorso comenzaban en una línea recta hacia arriba después formaba un luna y se cerraba luego seguía un poco hacia arriba, se dio cuenta que ya no tenía manos sino mas bien patas, pero aun tenía sus pulgares, sus garras eran retractiles, sus patas eran similares a las de un gato eran esponjadas, además se dio cuenta de que en su frente sus hombros, en su ala derecha y en el lugar donde va situado su corazón llevaba el símbolo omega rodeado de otras marcas con forma de lenguas de fuego, además de que su medallón ya no estaba, de repente un dolor agudo comenzó a lastimarlo de su cadera y recordó que los dragones no eran bípedos ya que pasaba mucho tiempo con spyro y cynder, de la nada su visión comenzó a distorsionarse y, cayó al suelo inconsciente para despertar en un lugar extraño con estanterías llenas de libros y un reloj de arena en una habitación enorme.

Axl despertó en una habitación en la habitación había estanterías llenas de libros además de un reloj de arena gigante al parecer no había nadie en ese lugar

Axl:(tirado en el suelo) Qué ¿Dónde estoy?, hola ¿hay alguien aquí? ¿Por qué tantos libros?

? : ¿Por qué lo preguntas Prometeo?

Prometeo: ¿Prometeo? Ese no es mi nombre ¿Por qué me llamas así?

? : Ese es tu nombre de dragón, (sale a la vista de prometeo) mi nombre es ignitus y soy el cronista me sorprende que sigan con vida

Prometeo: ¿los dragones?

Ignitus: no joven dragón tu raza desciendes de un raza de dragones única llamada solare pero algo no me cuadra, eres un dragón del infierno

Prometeo: !qué pero si ni si quiera he realizado un ritual satánico o algo por el estilo!

Ignitus: esto es raro no tienes elemento pero creo que esto puede ayudarte

Ignitus abandono la sala en la que se encontraba mientras Prometeo se levantaba Ignitus regreso a aquella sala con una cajita con decorado estilo chino la puso sobre la pata del joven y la abrió dentro había un lobo miniatura con las mismas marcas que él además de que también llevaba el símbolo omega, pero en la frente

Ignitus: despierta omega

Omega: mmm ¿que pasa?, (bosteza) Ignitus porque me despiertas

Ignitus: creo que encontré al dragón sin elementos omega te presento a Prometeo

Omega salió de la caja y tomo la forma de un colibrí blanco con las mismas marcas que él y el símbolo omega en las alas doradas que ella tenía.

Omega: hola hermano qué tal te va viejo

Prometeo: (la mira con una ceja levantada) oye deja de hablar así no hablo de esa manera

Omega: o entiendo, bien será mejor irnos

Prometeo: pero si apenas te conozco

Omega: eso no importa nos iremos conociendo mejor en nuestro viaje

Prometeo: ¿viaje? Que viaje (con tono preocupado) solo quiero regresar a casa

Ignitus: omega es un ser de energía llamado orb hay mas orbs por ahí debes encontrarlos como puedes ver omega puede transformarse en varios animales, ella será tu guía y guardiana y cuando encuentres a los demás orbs se te aclarara todo sobre tu antigua raza.

De la nada la visión de Prometeo comenzó a distorsionarse para despertar en el suelo del baño de su casa.

Omega: despierta, oye despierta, ¡amigo despierta!

Prometeo: ¿Qué?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Cuándo? ah hola omega ¡OMEGA! ¿Qué estas asiendo aquí?

Omega: hey recuerda que soy tu guardiana.

**¿Qué creen que pasara? Prometeo se acostumbrara a tener una guardiana**

**No lose tal vez si tal vez** **no bueno hasta aquí este capítulo mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	3. Primer día en la academia

**Primer día en la academia**

Prometeo había conocido a su orb quien dijo ser su guardiana los padres y hermana del joven se dieron cuenta de esto además de que se transformo en un dragón, los padres de Prometeo decidieron cambiarlo a la academia de warfagn donde spyro y cynder estudiaban junto a otros dragones

Cynder: entonces no llegues tarde a la clase de terrador por que el castigo es feo

Prometeo: ¿Por qué?

Spyro: no quieres saberlo

Los tres jóvenes aterrizaron en el patio de la academia que tenía forma de ¨U¨ acostada en medio de la academia había un edificio que parecía ser la dirección de la academia mientras caminaban tranquilamente por el patio, de la nada una ola de dragones mas dragonas que dragones los rodearon Prometeo de alguna forma consiguió salir de entre toda la multitud

Prometeo: ¿Cómo Salí de allí? ase un momento estaba ahí dentro

Omega: (con forma de colibrí parada en el hombro de Prometeo) al tenerme como guardiana obtuviste ciertas habilidades las cuales son tele transportación, regeneración, efecto camaleón y visión oscura

Prometeo: ok entiendo todas excepto la de visión oscura ¿para qué sirve esta habilidad?

Omega: pues te sirve para percibir la energía oscura a tu alrededor es como una especie, de sentido arácnido bueno tu me entiendes.

Prometeo volteo a un lado y vio una tabla donde había humanos y dragones, él se acerco hasta la tabla en la cual había nombres de humanos y dragones en orden alfabético, el busco su nombre y en la tabla se encontraban las materias que le tocaban aquel día, se puso a anotar sus materias la cuales eran matemática, química, historia, control elemental, vuelo, cívica y combate. Una vez que las anoto se dispuso a buscar a sus amigos, pero cuando se voltea un dragón amarillo lo empujo y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

Dragón: aun lado estorbo voy a pasar

Prometeo: idiota

?: ¿Estás bien?

Pregunto un voz femenina al momento en que Prometeo volteo, vio una dragona blanca de vientre y alas amarillas, con ojos celestes y cuatro cuernos, dos salían de su nuca en forma curveada como los de Prometeo pero eran más pequeños, dos cuernos iguales a los de cynder salían de los lados de su cabeza, apuntando hacia atrás y estaban en posición diagonal, además de que tenía una marca en el pecho con forma de luna.

Prometeo: si estoy bien no te preocupes

Dragona: de acuerdo ven de jame ayudarte (ayuda a Prometeo a levantarse)

Dragona: ouch (mueve su pata rápida mente)

Prometeo: ¿Qué pasa?

Dragona: tu cuchilla sí que es afilada

Prometeo: o lo siento (agarra la pata de la dragona) olvide decirte que es muy afilada

Dragona: tranquilo no pasa nada me llamo Zory

Prometeo: soy Prometeo (suelta la pata de la dragona) un placer conocerte

Zory: el placer es mío bueno déjame anotar las materias de hoy (voltea hacia la tabla) a ver matemáticas, química, historia, control elemental, vuelo, cívica y combate

Prometeo: parece que seremos compañeros de grupo

Zory: eso me alegra tú y yo seremos buenos amigos

Omega: (susurra) si… amigos

Prometeo: cállate

Zory: ¿Qué?

Prometeo: no te decía a ti Zory eso era para omega

Zory: ¿omega?

Omega: SIP esa soy yo (vuela hasta la cara de Zory como un colibrí) en cantada (voltea con Prometeo) me sorprendes apenas vas a comenzar en la academia y ya tienes novia o me equivoco

Zory y Prometeo: (enojados) ¡no somos novios!

Omega: está bien no es para que me griten y… (Prometeo mete a omega en su boca sin tragar mientras Zory ríe con la escena)

Zory comenzó a mirar detenidamente a Prometeo y se dio cuenta de que él estaba conectado a omega ya que tenía el símbolo omega.

Zory: ¿porque? Tienes la marca en casi todo tu cuerpo está en tu frente, en tus hombros, en tu ala derecha, en tu pecho y… ¿en la base de tu cola? Qué raro (pone una pata en la base de la cola de Prometeo)

Prometeo: ((hayyyy eso no me gusta))

Omega: ((no te quejes te vas a acostumbrar))

Prometeo se sonrojo al sentir la pata de Zory en la base de su cola y el estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un reloj gigante comenzó a sonar indicando que las clases comenzarían pronto y los dos dragones dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron a sus clases.

Zory: oye yo también tengo un orb y se llama alpha (Prometeo suelta a Omega baboseada)

Omega: comienzo a pensar que será muy parecido a mi (voltea a un lado para tocar el pico de un colibrí negro con alas plateadas)

Alpha: Hola ¿como estas? Me llamo alpha

Omega: (sonrojada) Ho-hola soy omega

Prometeo: que te parece si de jamos a los tortolos solos

Zory: me parece bien

Prometeo y Zory salieron corriendo a sus clases dejando atrás a omega junto con alpha y los dos orbs tomaron forma de lobo y los siguieron, mientras Prometeo se aburría con los mismos temas que ya había visto fue conociendo a otros dos dragones, un dragón negro de panza y alas blancas con dos cuernos iguales a los de cynder llamado Erbrow, y una dragona blanca de vientre y alas celestes con tres cuernos que se curveaban ligeramente hacia atrás llamada Hina quienes parecían tener un relación, la mañana paso rápido y en un rato largo la última clase llego y esta era combate y el maestro de combate era, terrador persona que Axl o más bien Prometeo ya conocía.

Terrador: muy bien jóvenes formen parejas

Erbrow e Hina hicieron una pareja, spyro y cynder hicieron otra, un dragón rojo de panza y alas amarillas físicamente muy parecido a spyro llamado flame y una dragona rosada llamada ember se juntaron formando otra pareja, Prometeo y Zory formaron otra pareja.

Terrador: hey porque no han formado una pareja

Alpha: porque no somos dragones

Terrador: quien sea que este en mi clase y en mi arena será parte del grupo

Alpha: está bien, omega quieres ser mi pareja (omega asiente)

Terrador puso a las parejas a pelear spyro y cynder, lo hacían como si ya hubieran hecho antes flame y ember, no lo hacían mal Erbrow e Hina, peleaban bien, pero Prometeo solo esquivaba los ataques de Zory, Prometeo pensó que saber pelear para un dragón era para un humano saber leer y escribir, Prometeo evitaba los golpes de Zory hasta que dio un salto hacia atrás y quedo parado en posición en la que un ser humano caminaba, la arena se lleno de un silencio incomodo.

Zory: wow no me esperaba eso pero no eres el único con trucos bajo la manga (se para como un ser humano)

Prometeo: ahora estamos parejos

Zory lanza una patada pero Prometeo la detiene con su pata o mano, bueno ya no sé cómo decirle, Zory lanza un golpe pero Prometeo lo detiene después hace que Zory de una vuelta y la retiene que dando la espalda de Zory en el pecho de Prometeo

Zory: eres bueno peleando en dos patas pero no me has tirado ningún golpe que no te atreves a golpear a una chica (enrolla su cola en la base de la de Prometeo)

Prometeo se estremece al sentir la cola de Zory junto a la suya Zory burla a Prometeo y se libera y lanza tantos golpes como puede pero Prometeo los bloquea exitosamente hasta que los dos dragones sintieron una mano o pata en sus hombros y dieron un codazo agarraron la mano y halaron lanzando a dos dragones uno era de color rojo vivo con detalles azules y el otro era un dragón negro con los mismos detalles que el rojo además de que ambos dragones tenían cuernos de toro

Prometeo: estas pensando lo mismo que yo

Zory: si no puedes con el únetele

Prometeo y Zory tomaron posición de batalla y los otros dos dragones también hicieron lo mismo y ambos cargaron hacia Prometeo y Zory pero los dos los detienen con un golpe, Prometeo dio una patada, un puñetazo y lo pateo en el estomago empujándolo hacia atrás, mientras Zory con mucha gracia evitaba los golpes y con una gran precisión lanzaba patadas y todas acertaron a su oponente y lo empujo, Prometeo quien observaba a su oponente tirado en el suelo levantándose y este lo mira y Prometeo abre una mano y pone su puño en su mano haciendo traquear los huesos de su mano e inclina la cabeza hacia la derecha y vuelve hacer lo mismo pero ahora con la otra mano e inclina la cabeza ala izquierda, su oponente lanza un puñetazo pero, Prometeo lo detiene y lo dobla hacia un lado su contrincante se deja caer al suelo lentamente mientras Prometeo le doblaba la mano este levanta una mano y cierra el puño para después golpearlo y tirarlo de nuevo al suelo, voltea a un lado para percatarse de que Zory estaba siendo retenida Prometeo interviene y los separa, después da un puñetazo y otro y después una patada haciéndolo retroceder, el otro dragón tiro dos puñetazos Prometeo se cubre con sus brazos, después retrocede el otro dragón intenta golpearlo pero Prometeo lo agarra por los dos puños halo y lo lanzo para después lanzar una patada y uno quedo derrotado, el dragón tirado en el suelo se levanta y da un salto con dos patadas Prometeo las detiene y luego le da dos puñetazos después un codazo mientras da una vuelta da otro codazo, y con el puño lo golpea en el pecho y quedo derrotado.

Zory: tienen que mejorar si quieren superarnos

?: Tu novio te enseño bien

Zory: no es mi novio es solo un amigo (voltea hacia Prometeo)

Prometeo ayudo a levantarse a uno de los dos dragones y este fue el negro

?: Sabes para ser el nuevo en la academia sabes pelear bien y creo que se te paso la mano al darme esa patada ¿eres Prometeo no?

Prometeo: SIP ese soy yo

Dragón: me llamo Night y el (señala al dragón rojo) es mi hermano Inferno

Prometeo se llevo una gran sorpresa el parecido que tenían estos dos dragones no era mucho pues uno era de color rojo con detalles azules y el otro era negro con los mismos detalles azules

Inferno: ya sé cuál es tu duda el que yo sea rojo y el negro pues papá es de color negro y mamá es de color rojo con detalles azules iguales a los míos y a los de mi hermano

**Que sorpresa ¿no? Dos dragones que no tienen mucho parecido son hermanos ¿Quién será el mayor o el menor? Bueno hasta aquí voy a dejar el capítulo de hoy** **mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera**


	4. VIEJOS CONOCIDOS

**VIEJOS CONOCIDOS**

Prometeo seguía conociendo a Night y a Inferno los cuatro jóvenes seguían hablando entre ellos cuando sonó el timbre de salida toda la clase guardo sus cosas Prometeo junto con Zory quienes caminaban en cuatro patas se retiraron, pero Prometeo choco con una dragona purpura de vientre y alas verdes con dos cuernos curveados igual a los de él, Prometeo recordó, que cada cierto tiempo nacía otro dragón purpura pero esta era más o menos de la edad de Prometeo, cuando Prometeo choco con la dragona se disculpo y ella hiso lo mismo en ese momento los dos se miraron a los ojos reconocieron la vos del otro.

Prometeo: ¿Leslie?

Leslie: ¿Axl?

Zory: (habla con tono celoso) la conoces Prometeo

Prometeo: de hecho si ella y yo fuimos humanos y estuvimos en la misma secundaria olvide decirte eso

Leslie: Prometeo ¿hu?

Prometeo: SIP ahora me llamo así, oye necesito hablar contigo Zory te veo después (Zory se acerca al oído de Prometeo y susurra)

Zory: (susurra con tono celoso) no intentes nada entendido

Zory se marcho después de haber hecho un movimiento brusco con la cola, Prometeo sabía que Zory estaba celosa de Leslie por como actúo.

Leslie: creo que tu novia esta celosa de mi

Prometeo: cuatro palabras, no, es, mí, novia, solo vámonos que de verdad necesito hablar contigo

Leslie: (sonrojada) está bien

Prometo cuando era un humano solía perderse en el valle en el cual la ciudad dragón se encontraba pero siempre regresaba a la ciudad junto con spyro, y le contaba de los lugares tan hermosos que encontraba, y en un lugar donde Prometeo ya había estado hablaba con Leslie

Prometeo: así que en los reinos del dragón tu nombre es Jade

Jade: (se acercaba a Prometeo lentamente y lo miraba entre cerradamente) pues si ese es mi nombre ahora (se tira sobre Prometeo)

Prometeo: (con una ceja levantada) ¿OK?, Bueno directo al grano ¿Cómo te transformaste en un dragón?

Jade: pues tuve un sueño muy raro y en ese sueño desperté en una habitación con muchos libros y un reloj de arena gigante y ya tenía mi forma dragón

Prometeo: de acuerdo solo eso quería saber oye ¿podrías quitarte de encima?

Jade: si está bien (se separa de Prometeo) será mejor irnos te veré mañana

Prometeo: está bien

Prometeo y jade regresaron a warfang, pero Prometeo no tenía una habitación así que busco a spyro, cynder no los acompaño puesto que ya se había ido a dormir y no querían despertarla la última vez que la despertaron se puso de mal humor y no hablo con spyro durante un laaargo tiempo, spyro llevo a Prometeo al lugar donde se encontraban los guardianes y cuando llegaron los guardianes los dejaron pasar a la habitación.

Terrador: creí que lo llamaríamos más tarde

Volter: pues ya que esta aquí hablemos con el

Ciril: Volter habla más despacio

Malefor: Ciril no te corresponde dar órdenes ni siquiera a mí

?: Tranquilo Malefor no es para tanto

Se escucho una voz grave y suave esta era la voz de tempo quien era de un color azul marino, de su quijada salían dos cuernos rectos como los que Prometeo tenía en su cabeza, de su barbilla salía otro cuerno pero era más pequeño y los dos cuernos que tenía en su cabeza eran iguales a los de ignitus, además de que llevaba un reloj de arena colgando de un collar y curiosamente llevaba una especie de bastón a uno de sus costados.

Tempo: ¿Qué los trae tan tarde jóvenes?

Spyro: pues Prometeo no tiene una habitación donde dormir y tampoco tiene un tutor sus padres no pueden pasar a la ciudad

Tempo: dale una habitación cerca de la tuya y con respecto al tutor yo seré su tutor

Prometeo: si señor gracias

Tempo: anden vallan a dormir mañana será un día duro para todos y tengo que hablar contigo Prometeo pero será mañana nos servirá para irnos conociendo, buenas noches jóvenes

Prometeo y spyro se retiraron a sus habitaciones y se despidieron, Prometeo entro a su habitación al lado de la puerta había un cofre donde él podía guardar sus cosas, además de que había una estantería donde guardaría sus libros, cerca del balcón de la habitación había un cojín que era grande pero no demasiado el cual era la cama de Prometeo el dejo sus cosas en el cofre y se acostó en el cojín, pero antes toco un cristal del tamaño de una lámpara humana y este se apago.

Prometeo: valla cosas que no se de warfang bien será mejor dormir

Omega: buenas noches

Prometeo: eso mismo te deseo

Dragón y orb de quedaron dormidos esperando la llegada de otro día.

**Hasta aquí dejo el capítulo de hoy** **los veré en el próximo capítulo pero esperen que todo puede dar un giro inesperado mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	5. Sueños extraños, infernales y un Hereje

**Sueños extraños, infernales y un Hereje**

Prometeo dormía con omega sobre el cómo loba ambos estaban sumidos en sus sueños después de una larga semana en la academia, pero prometeo se movía como si estuviera en una pesadilla y eso era lo que pasaba, en el sueño prometeo se veía como un niño pero no humano, más bien como un niño dragón el estaba recostado sobre una extraña figura con cuernos totalmente iguales a los de él, cuchillas en las alas y en la cola, además de que la figura tenia las mismas marcas que el pero eran más oscuras la voz de la figura era grave y sucia ¨tu extinguirás la vida¨, ¨no eres como ellos¨, ¨eres la perdición encarnada¨, era lo que escuchaba prometeo en el sueño después el se vio no como es ahora sino más bien se veía con alas sin membrana solo podían verse sus huesos de las alas además de que eran cuatro, los ojos que le darían miedo hasta a el mismísimo diablo, después veía a ala dragona de la cual se enamoro y esta era Zory ella le repetía,¨¿prometeo estas bien?¨, después la escucho llorando y en la última imagen que el dragón vio lo horrorizo pues él se veía con una guadaña en el hocico con una cuchilla en el otro extremo, que atravesaba el pecho de Zory.

Prometeo: ¡NO!

Omega: wow prometeo cálmate solo fue un mal sueño… ¿estás bien?

Prometeo: (jadeando) si… e… estoy bien

Omega: escucha por la mañana iremos con tempo tal vez el sepa porqué últimamente has tenido tantas pesadillas por ahora debemos dormir de acuerdo

Prometeo: si está bien

Prometeo y omega volvieron a acomodarse para dormir tranquilamente desde ese momento los dos durmieron hasta que llegara otro día, prometeo ya no seguía en aquella pesadilla de hecho el estaba teniendo un sueño en el cual él y zory, estaban solos en un lugar donde podían tener privacidad en ese lugar ambos se besaban sin que nadie los molestara, y así siguió el sueño hasta el amanecer de otro día, en su habitación zory seguía dormida y lentamente se abrió la puerta prometeo quería asegurarse que de verdad la pesadilla que tuvo solo fuera eso, un mal sueño.

Prometeo: está bien (comienza a cerrar la puerta y zory despierta somnolienta)

Zory: (somnolienta) ¿prometeo?... ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué haces aquí? (bosteza)

Prometeo: Zory perdón no quería despertarte solo quería a…

Zory: otra pesadilla cierto (prometeo asiente) ven aquí sube

Prometeo entro a la habitación y subió a la cama de Zory y ella junto su frente con la de el

Zory: tienes fiebre debió ser una pesadilla pesada (se separa) puedes contarme de la pesadilla si quieres

Prometeo: podría pero no quiero hablar de eso

Zory: está bien quieres comer algo (prometeo asiente)

Los dos dragones se fueron al comedor del templo donde ya había algunos dragones madrugadores cuando llegaron y se sentaron en una de las mesas un topo llego a atenderlos Zory ordeno un filete y prometeo ordeno lo mismo solo que con una fruta dulce mientras esperaban Tempo los vio juntos y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Tempo: semillas de amor floreciendo

Prometeo: tempo buenos días ¿cómo has estado?

Tempo: todo bien joven dragón ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

Zory: prometeo tuvo una mala noche es todo

Tempo: hablare contigo más tarde prometeo disfruten el resto de la mañana los veré después (se retira)

Prometeo: si señor

Zory: estas seguro de que no quieres hablarme de la pesadilla

Prometeo: si estoy seguro aparte de seguro te preocuparías demasiado

Zory: está bien pero si quieres decir algo debes decírmelo (inferno y ember llegan al comedor y se dirige hacia ellos)

Inferno: (con tono burlón) zory y prometeo

Prometeo: (risa falsa) ja, ja muy divertido inferno

Inferno: no es mi culpa pases tanto tiempo con zory

Prometeo: si lose pero la verdad (agarra la pata de zory) me gusta pasar tiempo con zory

Zory: (sonrojada) a mí también me gusta pasar tiempo con tigo prometeo

Ember: pues ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja

Zory: gracias

Los amigos continuaron hablando hasta que llegaron los demás de sus amigos y prometeo conoció a otros dos dragones, uno llamado Dante quien era completamente negro con cuernos que apuntaban hacia adelante, y el otro quien era una chica llamada Raven (se pronuncia en ingles) y ella era de color azul bastante oscuro con vientre y alas morado profundo todos los amigos hablaban entre ellos en el comedor del templo cuando se escucharon murmullos de personas molestas aparente mente alguien se había metido en la fila empujando a muchos y la persona que se metió en la fila era el mismo dragón amarillo con cuatro cuernos iguales a los de spyro de panza y alas color ocre con una serie de aletas que empezaba desde su cabeza hasta la cuchilla de hueso que tenía en la punta de la cola, este siguió caminado, hasta que volteo a la mesa donde prometeo y sus amigos se encontraban y este se dirigió hacia esa mesa.

Ember: ¿Qué quieres Valtek?

Valtek: al parecer tienes cada día más amigos pero sabes bien que te abandonaran

Prometeo: no lo escuches ember solo vino a molestar

Flame: Prometeo tiene razón ember ninguno de nosotros te abandonaría

Valtek: tú eras aquel que no me dejaba pasar

Prometeo: era demasiado difícil pedirme que me hiciera a un lado

Valtek: si

Prometeo: eres un imbécil

Erbrow: te estás me tiendo en problemas ten más cuidado

Prometeo: tranquilo Erbrow perro que ladra no muerde

Valtek: ¿podemos salir a la arena?

Prometeo: lo que digas

Prometeo al parecer avía conseguido un rival y en la arena algo malo pasaría, pero a Valtek

Valtek: te arrepentirás de haberme llamado imbécil

Prometeo: adelante… golpea

Valtek lanzo un golpe pero prometeo lo evita Valtek quedo retirado de prometeo y en el cuello de este salía una luz tenue dorada y esta se transformo en una cadena prometeo agarro la cadena con el hocico la lanzo hacia valtek y lo agarro en el cuello, prometeo simplemente haló fuertemente y valtek golpeo la pared de la arena agrietándola, después lo azoto en el suelo varias veces, valtek estaba algo aturdido prometeo lo pateo con sus patas traseras y acabo con él.

Valtek: (tirado en el suelo) revancha

Prometeo: si intentas algo más te sacare los ojos, te los meteré por el pescuezo para que veas mis garras ¡abriéndote las entrañas!

Valtek: olvídalo fue suerte que ganaras (con tono asustado)

Erbrow, flame, spyro y dante se sorprendieron al ver como prometeo acabo sencillamente con valtek y también de cómo lo asusto, algo era seguro valtek no volvería a molestar a prometeo o a sus amigos.

Prometeo: cierra la boca flame hay moscas por todas partes

Erbrow: desde cuando sabes pelear de esa manera

Zory: lo que yo me pregunto es cómo es que generas armas

Prometeo: pues un día de la semana pasada tempo me llevo a una arena abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad donde me enseño a crear armas pero no entendí eso de que soy un como era… solare si solare y que poseía un cierto poder

Zory: valla no te esperabas esa cierto (tempo llega)

Tempo: si que no se lo esperaba omega tiene mucho que explicarle

Omega: no creo que aun esté listo

Tempo: vamos joven dragón tenemos que comenzar con el entrenamiento

Prometeo: si tempo, te veo luego zory y a ustedes también chicos

Tempo y Prometeo comenzaron a caminar a la puerta principal de la ciudad donde los siervos de Malefor cuando estaba siendo controlado atacaron la ciudad, por el momento todo estaba bien, cuando Tempo y Prometeo escucharon un estruendo al parecer habían disparado la catapulta con la que defendían la ciudad de la nada un pequeño grupo de grublins salió de la tierra.

Tempo: atacan la ciudad ¿crees poder con esto?

Prometeo: (se para como un humano y genera su cadena) claro será sencillo

Tempo: iré a avisar a los guardianes ten cuidado

Tempo se fue dejando solo a prometeo con los grublins y ataco con la cadena, golpeaba a sus enemigos, a uno lo atrapo por el cuello y haló para que golpeara la planta de su pata y al chocar con esta a el grublin se le quebró la columna muriendo al instante

Prometeo: creí que sería más complicado (la tierra se sacude)

Omega: ¿Querías un reto? aquí lo tienes

Prometeo se movió del lugar donde estaba parado casi al momento salió un troll de la tierra, el troll movió su mazo y se cubría con el escudo que tenia, pero alguien cayó sobre el troll y clavo una alabarda con una cuchilla en el otro extremo en la cabeza del troll y cayó muerto se trataba de zory quien asesino al troll.

Prometeo: tienes gracia y agilidad al pelear pero no savia que fueras sigilosa

Zory: que hay de ti para ser pesado eres ágil y preciso (un grupo de grublins sale de la tierra)

Prometeo: acabemos con ellos Zory

Prometeo golpeo aun grublin con la cadena mientras Zory los cortaba de gravedad los grublins fueron vencidos de manera muy sencilla.

Zory: sígueme spyro y cynder necesitan ayuda

Prometeo: OK

En otro lugar de la ciudad spyro y cynder peleaban codo a codo con autoridades humanas que golpeaban a los grublins ferozmente parecía que las autoridades humanas se habían enterado del ataque.

Spyro: no soportaremos mucho si no llega apoyo

Oficial 1: tranquilo maestro spyro ya pedimos refuerzos pero estas cosas los frena

Cynder: bien esto depende de nosotros

De la tierra salió un troll y con el mazo golpeo a los oficiales dejándolos inconscientes el troll iba a terminar con el trabajo cuando una cadena dorada atrapo el mazo del troll este volteó a un lado se dio cuenta de que prometeo tenía su mazo y esto evitaba que el mazo asesine a los oficiales, otro troll estaba a punto de golpear a prometeo pero una luz dorada tenue salía de la pata izquierda de prometeo y esta se convirtió en una guadaña y con esta corto la bola con púas del mazo dejando solo el palo del mazo.

Prometeo: Zory termina con este y salva a los oficiales el otro es mío

Zory con la cuchilla curveada de su alabarda cortó el cuello del troll matándolo al instante prometeo desenredo la cadena y golpeo al otro troll este retrocedió levantando el cuello prometeo con la guadaña corto el cuello del troll y lo mato.

?: El hereje acaben con el

Al parecer un dragón completamente negro con ojos carmesí y de aspecto aterrador dio la orden de asesinar a prometeo, más dragones iguales al que dio la orden cargaron contra prometeo pero él los corta de gravedad con la guadaña, ninguno pudo acertar ningún golpe cuando uno de los dragones le tomo el brazo izquierdo y en la espalda clavo un cuchillo y prometeo se quejo por esto con la cuchilla de la guadaña le corta en el estomago se libera y acabo con él, los dragones negros comenzaron a huir al ver que no podían con prometeo el dragón que parecía ser el líder dio la orden de retirada toda amenaza se fue, la ciudad no recibió grandes daños las personas heridas fueron ayudadas, prometeo estaba con zory en una clínica donde intentaban sacar el cuchillo de la espalda de prometeo cuando lo sacaron el mana de zory comenzó a ser absorbido puesto que la hoja del cuchillo era de cristal negro, una dragona roja con patas azules además de que en sus cuartos traseros también eran azules y tenía una cuchilla igual a la de cynder, y que veía solo con un ojo puesto que el otro estaba herido, con cuernos a los lados de su cabeza con forma de ¨s¨ llamada zonoya quien era la tutora de zory les dijo que este cristal no era natural y les explico sobre este cristal, zory llevo a prometeo con tempo para que le ayudara a sanarla herida.

Zory: ¿soy yo o la herida está cerrando?

Prometeo: ¿Cómo?

Omega: recuerda que tienes la habilidad de regeneración tu herida se recuperara pero a un paso pausado será mejor ir descansar

Prometeo y Zory: de acuerdo

**Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo y esperen dos capítulos en un día creo que será mejor que suba dos por día así terminare con esta para continuar con la siguiente gracias por tomarse la molestia y el tiempo para leer mi historia mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	6. OMEGA PROMETEO

**OMEGA PROMETEO**

Después de aquel ataque a la ciudad los guardianes convocaron a la ciudad para avisar que nadie salga de colmillo de guerra puesto que no querían tener que limpiar cadáveres de inocentes, no querían más guerra solo querían paz.

Tempo: colmillo de guerra tengo un mensaje para todos ustedes lamento tener que hacer esto pero nadie saldrá de la ciudad hasta nuevo aviso además no arriesgaremos a los jóvenes y niños la clases en la academia serán canceladas

Dragón: porque no podemos salir por la culpa de otro escuche a uno de esos dragones llamar a tu discípulo hereje es culpa de prometeo

Dragona: tiene razón es culpa de prometeo es uno de ellos no pertenece aquí

Prometeo quien estaba al lado de tempo comenzó a encogerse de hombros mientras se escondía detrás de una de las patas de tempo, prometeo tenía miedo al parecer casi toda la ciudad estaba en su contra quien sabe que puede pasar, podían llegar a matarlo.

Tempo: (se da cuenta de lo que prometeo hace) tranquilo hijo todo estará bien no dejare que te pongan una garra encima

Prometeo se calmo un poco al escuchar las palabras de tempo y también porque zory lo observaba y no quería quedar en ridículo, cuando zory se acerco a él y lo acaricio.

Zory: oye tranquilo yo también estaría asustada si fuera tu quien sabe a que pueden llegar

Prometeo: gracias zory por hacerme sentir mejor ¿creo? (se endereza recuperando su dignidad)

Zory seguía calmando a prometeo cuando de la nada otro dragón de la misma edad que él se le tiro encima con sus garras apunto de perforar el cuello de prometeo pero Zory con ayuda de cynder lo empuja, y después de esto las dos se pusieron en guardia gruñendo de manera agresiva dispuestas a evitar que prometeo saliera mal parado.

Zory: pon le una garra encima y te mueres

Dragón: que valiente te cubres con dos chicas (prometeo se tele transporta y lo golpea)

Prometeo: sigues creyendo que soy un cobarde

Zory: prometeo que date atrás cynder y yo podemos con esto

Dragón: debe morir si no queremos otra guerra

En ese momento terrador dio un pisotón causando que todos guardaran silencio y hablo

Terrador: sé que muchos de ustedes le tienen miedo a prometeo solo porque es un dragón del infierno pero acaso ven que sea peligroso, si lo fuera el no estaría aquí sin causarnos algún mal más bien estaríamos discutiendo su ejecución (voltea con prometeo) pero claro que no lo aremos

Dragón: le tendremos miedo pero eso no cambia que él sea un dragón infernal

Prometeo comenzó a enojarse y clavo sus garras en el suelo zory de dio cuenta de que la pata con la que clavo sus garras al suelo, un pequeño rayo negro pasaba rápidamente por la pata de prometeo, muchos ciudadanos seguían con sus quejas hasta que prometeo exploto.

Prometeo: ¡ya basta! (un poco calmado) ¿Por qué me tienen miedo? Lo que terrador dijo es cierto tal vez sea un dragón infernal pero no hago daño a nadie (la pupila de prometeo desaparece y se le distorsiona la voz) si fuera una amenaza estaría atacando a diestra y siniestra

De repente el ambiente se oscureció y prometeo comenzó a cambiar las marcas que tenía en su cara y en su dorso desaparecieron, la marca en su cuello se torno negra en sus cuernos curveados salieron otros dos cuernos más pequeños en los que apuntaban hacia adelante salieron tres puntas y le salió una cresta en su cabeza, sus alas de despellejaron que dando solo los huesos además de que salieron otras dos dando un total de cuatro alas le salió otra cola al lado de la que ya tenía y comenzó a flotar en el aire, de la nada omega se desmayo.

Alpha: (con forma de lobo) ¡omega! Zory algo le pasa a omega

Zory: yo me preocupo más por prometeo

Tempo: ¡chico detente!

Prometeo: (con voz distorsionada) tu no puedes detenerme ahora ¡muere!

Prometeo lanzo un rayo de oscuridad que casi golpea a tempo si no fuera que se paro como un humano y uso su bastón para desviar el rayo todos los que presenciaban la escena huyeron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron. Los amigos de prometeo intentaron retenerlo pero no sirvió de nada, cuando spyro y dante le saltaron encima pero prometeo se los quita de encima el dragón continuo con el ataque hasta que volteo a un lado y vio a zory se la abalanzo y el la tomo por el cuello zory estaba asustada pero intento calmar a prometeo.

Zory: (con lagrimas en los ojos) por favor no lo hagas

Prometeo: ¿crees que me detendré?

Zory miraba a prometeo pero paso algo que nunca creyó que pasaría ya que prometeo pego sus labios a los de zory quien lo miraba sorprendida por la acción, cuando no pudo más contra el beso y termino devolviéndole el beso esto siguió por cinco minutos, y el aura negra que lo rodeaba comenzó a desaparecer parecía que prometeo se estaba calmando el aura negra tan espesa que salía del cuerpo de prometeo estaba desapareciendo, prometeo comenzó a separarse de los labios de zory dejando a la vista su lengua saliendo de la boca de zory, quien trataba de seguir con el beso ella se acercaba cuando él se alejaba, cuando por fin prometeo se separo de ella resoplo jadeando después la vio a los ojos y este gruño estaba a punto de darle con la guadaña que tenía en la pata. Zory cerró los ojos esperando su final pero este nunca llego ella abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que prometeo se detuvo la volvió a mirar a los ojos y gruño para después des transformarse.

Prometeo: ¿Qué está pasando? Ahrrg mi cabeza

Prometeo levanto la mirada para darse cuenta de que casi mataba a zory el se alejo de ella de tal manera que preocupo a zory para después salir volando a donde no causara más problemas.

Zory: prometeo espera (levanta vuelo)

Zonoya: pequeña no vayas es peligroso

Zory: conozco a prometeo el no me aria daño

Tempo: ve pero ten cuidado

Zory al escuchar a tempo salió volando lo más rápido que pudo ella seguía volando hacia la dirección que tomo prometeo, pero había perdido el rastro de prometeo ya no escuchaba el aletear de prometeo hasta que escuchó un golpe metálico y vio una columna de luz dorada en un pequeño claro, ella aterrizo en el claro y vio a prometeo golpeando su guadaña con una roca parecía que intentaba romperla pero no funcionaba, zory siguió observando al dragón que estaba asustado por lo que le paso cuando hablo.

Zory: basta, prometeo detente

Prometeo: ¡zory! Que date ahí…no te acerques… puedo acerté daño (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Zory: no prometeo te conozco tu jamás me tocarías una escama yo sé que no querías lastimar a alguien lose porque…también me ha pasado me hablaban de lo que hacía pero nunca había visto algo así… prometeo por favor regresa…conmigo

Al ver que prometeo no le decía nada zory le hablo intentando calmarlo y este parecía calmarse hasta que se acerco a zory y puso su cabeza en el hombro de la dragona y comenzó a llorar.

Zory: ya tranquilo…no pasa nada todo estará bien

Zory froto su cara con la de prometeo quien hizo lo mismo aun con lágrimas en los ojos y disfrutando de las carisias de zory, cuando finalmente prometeo se calmo pero aun disfrutando de las caricias y luego juntaron sus frentes y comenzaron a hablar.

Zory: (con los ojos cerrados) ¿te sientes mejor?

Prometeo: (con lagrimas en los ojos) si un poco

Zory: (abre los ojos y acaricia a prometeo) vamos será mejor regresar a warfang tempo debe estar preocupado ya perdimos mucho tiempo

Prometeo: ya es muy tarde creo que será mejor que nos quedemos aquí mañana a primera hora regresaremos a la ciudad

Zory: está bien

Prometeo camino hasta la raíz de un árbol se acostó a las raíces de este, zory también se acurruco pero junto a prometeo quien la miraba extrañado y el dragón le pregunto qué pasaba y esta le contesto.

Zory: tengo frio y también miedo no me gusta mucho la oscuridad

Prometeo: tranquila quédate a mi lado nada te pasara, ven te cubriré del frio

Prometeo paso un ala sobre el cuerpo de zory quien estaba acurrucada entre el ala de prometeo y el dragón, prometeo junto sus patas delanteras y recargo su cabeza sobre estas, zory se pego más a prometeo hasta que la sensación de frio desapareció de su cuerpo, el dragón noto esto y la acaricio zory ronroneo en respuesta, además de que puso una pata para que zory recueste su cabeza sobre esta, zory intento un movimiento pues quería otro beso de prometeo pero se aseguraría de que fuera el verdadero no el corrompido.

Zory: no es hermoso el cielo

Prometeo: (sin pensar) no tanto como tus ojos, espera que dije

Zory: (sonrojada) nada, no dijiste nada buenas noches prometeo

Prometeo: duerme bien (le da un beso en la cabeza)

Zory: (suelta un risita) y eso porque fue

Prometeo: para que no te asustes, por cierto si… me vuelvo a transformar en ese otro sujeto crees…

Zory: no te preocupes controlare la situación (se queda dormida)

Prometeo: (aparece omega) espero poder decírselo algún día

Omega: lo harás tarde o temprano dulces sueños prometeo

Los tres se quedaron dormidos esperando despertar y volver a verse, zory al estar tan cerca de prometeo soñó con el dragón gris un sueño en el cual zory se veía como una dragona adulta con tres pequeños dragoncitos que cuidar, ella miraba a sus pequeños divertirse los nombres de los pequeños eran Clive, Clare y Kate los tres seguían jugando alegremente, la dragona sintió que pasaban una garra en su espalda y soltó una risita volteo a un lado para encontrarse con su marido el cual era prometeo el, la beso y ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de prometeo y le pregunto.

Zory: ¿Qué te parecen tus hijos?

Prometeo: son hermosos igual que su madre

Zory: por favor

Prometeo: que es la verdad, eres hermosa igual que ellos

Los dragoncitos se dieron cuenta de que su padre estaba ahí ellos corrieron a su padre y abrasaron su pata

Clive: ¡papá! Hola ¿Dónde estabas?

Kate: si papi dónde estabas

Clare: ¿estabas con el abuelito?

Prometeo: pues si más bien quién está detrás de ustedes

Los niños voltearon y vieron a tempo caminando hacia ellos los niños corrieron con su abuelo y este los recibió de tal forma que prometeo y zory sonreían al ver a sus pequeños tan felices.

Tempo: qué tal te va hijo

Prometeo: todo está bien señor no ha habido algún problema

Tempo: estoy orgulloso de ambos levantaron una familia, tienen lo que necesitan, etcétera con tal de que todo esté bien

Zory continuo en aquel sueño disfrutando el calor del cuerpo de prometeo ella nunca se había sentido tan cómoda, mientras ellos dormían en la muralla de la ciudad sentada zonoya miraba la luna que le recordaba la marca de zory en forma de luna estaba preocupada cuando tempo llega y hablo con ella.

Tempo: ¿pasa algo?

Zonoya: no es nada estoy preocupada por esos dos

Tempo: zory está con prometeo el nunca le haría daño a la dragona que ama

Zonoya: prometeo está enamorado de zory valla ella nunca había llamado tanto la atención de un chico

Tempo: prometeo conoció a zory el primer día y toda la semana se quedo con ella la conoció más a fondo y termino enamorándose de ella, prometeo no es un mal muchacho es el mejor que he entrenado y le va bien en la academia tiene muchos amigos además un día me dijo que muchas querían ser su pareja cuando se enteraron de que es un infernal pero el solo tiene ojos para zory…tranquila zory está bien acompañada

Zonoya: gracias tempo (lo besa ligeramente en los labios)

Tempo: aja em si gracias por eso

**Fin del capítulo espero que les guste mi historia así como yo disfruto escribiéndola mí nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	7. UN MENSAJE CRONICO

**Un mensaje crónico**

Zory y prometeo despertaron en otro día después de prepararse regresaron a la ciudad pero algo no le cuadraba a prometeo, ya que nadie le decía nada al parecer lo dejarían en paz por fin, los dos dragones seguían caminandohasta que zonoya los vio juntos se acercó a ellos y le recordó a zory sobre unas clases de baile al parecer en los reinos del dragón también había clases extra igual que en el mundo de los humanos.

Zory: rayos lo olvide

Prometeo: ¿vas a clases de baile?

Zory: un pasa tiempo

Prometeo: bien iré a buscar a tempo

Zonoya: debe estar en su habitación se durmió tarde anoche ten cuidado a muchos no les agradas

Prometeo: está bien te veré luego zory (le da un beso en la frente y se retira)

Zonoya: ¿tu novio?

Zory: (sonrojada) ¡que! No…no es mi novio, solo vámonos

Prometeo se encontraba cerca de la habitación de tempo y entro pero noto que tempo se movía como si estuviera en una pesadilla.

Prometeo: Tempo despierta (trata de sacudirlo) vamos despierta (muerde uno de los cuernos de tempo y hala pero se la zafan las mandíbulas y se cae) tempo despierta (Tempo se mueve y prometeo queda bajo su pata) hay por favor

Omega: (apárese con forma de lobo) y si muerdes su pata

Prometeo: estás loca que no recuerdas la última vez que me castigo pero no es una mala idea (muerde la pata de tempo y este despierta)

Tempo: ouch ¡prometeo!

Prometeo: (bajo la pata de tempo) lo siento tempo pero estabas teniendo una pesadilla

Tempo: (suspira) si chico tenía una pesadilla peeero no vuelvas a hacer eso

Prometeo estaba a punto de decir algo cuando tocaron la puerta y tempo dejo pasar a la persona quien era malefor quien llamaba a la puerta, malefor le mostro un mensaje que llego, prometeo bajo la pata de tempo leía el mensaje junto con tempo quien dio la orden de que se reunieran los guardianes, Tempo, Malefor, Terrador, Ciril, Volter y Prometeo se dirigían hacia el gran salón donde se reunían los guardianes para discutir algunos asuntos.

Tempo: prometeo busca a tus amigos y tráelos aquí pero solo a zory, a spyro y a cynder

Prometeo: si señor

Prometeo se fue a buscar a sus amigos y primero encontró a spyro y a cynder quienes paseaban por la ciudad y les dijo lo que pasaba, spyro y cynder se fueron al gran salón y prometeo busco por toda la ciudad hasta que dio a dar al centro y se dio cuenta de que zonoya estaba sentada al lado de un aula parecía estar esperando algo o alguien.

Prometeo: zonoya ¿has visto a zory?

Zonoya: está adentro en sus clases pasa pero no llames la atención

Prometeo entro al aula tratando de no llamar la atención de la maestra ni de las alumnas, prometeo observaba la clase pero se quedo hipnotizado al ver como zory se contoneaba y ella se dio cuenta de esto pero no dijo nada pues disfrutaba tener la atención del dragón gris oscuro, zory continuo con la clase hasta que termino y se acerco a prometeo caminando como un humano y puso una de sus patas en su cadera.

Zory: ¿te gusta verme bailar?

Prometeo: pues yo, quiero decir tu, ha no se hablar hoy

Zory: no me molesta que vinieras a verme pero si me molestaría que no vinieras

Los dos amigos seguían hablando cuando una de las compañeras de zory comenzó a coquetearle a prometeo y a zory no le gustaba esto.

Dragona: hola demonio ¿quieres salir a pasear? (enreda su cola en el cuello de prometeo)

Prometeo: de hecho estoy ocupado así que no puedo ahora

Dragona: mis padres saldrán esta noche así que podríamos ir (con tono seductor) y divertirnos

Zory: (con tono celoso) lo siento prometeo y yo estamos ocupados y no podemos

Dragona: no importa siempre habrá una primera vez

Zory: (molesta) prometeo vámonos

Zory y prometeo acompañados de zonoya salieron rumbo al gran salón donde sus amigos los esperaban cuando llegaron zory y prometeo se juntaron con spyro y cynder zonoya se sentó al lado de Malefor, quien estaba un poco nervioso al tener a zonoya tan cerca de él pero mantenía su postura pues no quería quedar en ridículo frente a los guardianes y mucho ante zonoya y comenzaron a hablar sobre el mensaje que tenía una letra que terrador reconocía.

Malefor: este mensaje parece ser una petición de ayuda

Terrador: quien sea que haya escrito este mensaje de seguro lo conozco

Tempo: ¿sabes de quien es esta letra?

Terrador: pues es muy parecida a la letra de ignitus

Ciril: ahora que lo mencionas si es idéntica a la letra de ignitus

Zonoya: que ignitus no murió

Malefor: (con nerviosismo poco notable) pues, si pero algo paso y al parecer está con vida

Tempo: (firmemente) prometeo tu y tus amigos vallan a investigar a las islas blancas asegúrense de que todo esté bien

Prometeo y sus amigos: si señor

Prometeo y sus amigos se fueron y cuando llegaron vieron a las estatuas de piedra peleando con espada y escudo contra dragones infernales y a prometeo algo no cuadraba pues uno de los infernales tenía una especie de arma humana pero tenía una pequeña cuchilla y este estaba a punto de darle a una de las estatuas, pero prometeo con un cuchillo que genero evito esto y después corto el cuello del infernal.

Prometeo: esta cosa se parece mucho a una magnum

Zory: ¿sabes que es esa cosa?

Prometeo: cuando era un humano intentaron asaltarme pero algo paso y, yo ya tenía el arma en mi mano (se pone a cuatro patas)

Zory: si tu lo dices (se tira a cuatro patas)

Spyro: tienen que enseñarnos a pararnos en dos patas

Cynder: si parece que es más fácil pelear así

Spyro: zory, cynder cuando lleguemos a la sala del cronista necesitó que se queden a fuera

Zory y Cynder: ¿por?

Spyro: habrá enemigos más fuertes

Prometeo: amigo ven un momento

Spyro se junto con prometeo y este le pregunto qué pasaba por que quería que zory y cynder se quedaran fuera de la sala del cronista.

Spyro: es que hay cuatro pruebas elementales y cuando las complete por primera vez me transporte a una sala donde había un dragón idéntico de cynder cuando era el terror de los cielos y no quiero que mi novia se deprima ya sabes cómo se puso cuando se lo recordaste

Prometeo: si lo siento no volverá a pasar, pero hay una cuestión sobre las pruebas y es que yo no tengo elementos

Spyro: las pruebas están relacionadas a mis elementos yo hare las pruebas

Prometeo: está bien (se da vuelta y toca la nariz de zory)

Zory: y ¿Qué paso?

Prometeo: (nervioso) nada, nada, no pasa nada todo está bien

Zory: ¿estás nervioso? (con tono pícaro)

Prometeo: nervioso b-bueno yo

Cynder: ¡oigan tortolos no vamos adelantando!

Zory y prometeo alcanzaron a spyro y a cynder y llegaron a un lugar alto donde se podían ver a algunos infernales con estatuas destrozadas y estaban enfrentando a dos criaturas de cristal.

Spyro: prometeo (prometeo se acerca) ¿puedes generar armas a distancia? Y…

Prometeo: ¿Qué?

Spyro: ¿Por qué tienes labial por toda la cara? y está en forma de beso

Prometeo: (un poco molesto) zory

Zory: ¿Qué? De ahora en adelante tendrás un beso cuando hagas algo bueno

Prometeo: bueno, bueno, bueno el tema no sé si pueda pero intentare generar un francotirador

Prometeo se concentro y pensó que tenía un francotirador cuando sintió algo en su espalda, se paro en dos patas y paso su pata por su espalda y tomo algo y se dio cuenta de que era esta arma.

Prometeo: al parecer si puedo, pero tardo mucho (zory lo toma por al hocico y lo besa ligeramente en los labios)

Zory: eso fue algo bueno y practicando lo haces más rápido

Prometeo: (rojo de la cara) ha gracias

Spyro: prometeo elimina al líder

Prometeo: si está bien pero no tengo muy buena puntería

Spyro: solo apunta y dispara

Prometeo apunto y disparo matando al líder del grupo de los infernales con este muerto los demás ya no sabían qué hacer y los cuatro jóvenes bajaron para enfrentar a los infernales, pero de la nada un dragón adulto golpeo a los infernales con la cola y después salto hacia prometeo y se dio cuenta de que no era algún señor más bien tenía una figura femenina y era mucho más delgada y era del mismo color que tempo con cuernos muy parecidos a los de cynder.

Zory: espera el no es uno de ellos

?: Como lo sabes es idéntico a los infernales

Spyro: el mato al líder y los ha enfrentado varias veces

Prometeo: cierto seré igual a ellos pero no hago daño ni a una mosca

?: (Suspira) bien lo siento soy destyny un placer

Prometeo: soy prometeo y ella es zory mi compañera ellos son spyro y cynder

Destyny: un placer jóvenes dragón vengan síganme el cronista necesita ayuda

Prometeo y sus amigos siguieron a destyny hasta la sala del cronista y spyro y se había preparado para las pruebas, pero cuando llegaron las puertas de las pruebas estaban cerradas spyro pensó que una vez completadas las pruebas ya no tenían que volverse a repetir.

Destyny: dime prometeo conoces a alguien llamado tempo

Prometeo: el es mi tutor en warfang él me ha enseñado muchas cosas aparte me dijo que soy un solare

Destyny: en serio eres otro solare porque tempo también lo es

Prometeo: pero tempo dijo que soy el ultimo solare

Destyny: a lo que se refería tempo es que eres la única esperanza de que los solares repoblen para mí y tempo ya es tarde ya no somos fértiles como para procrear debes encontrar a una dragona que sea de la raza lunae como por ejemplo tu compañera zory

Zory y Prometeo: ¡¿Qué?!

Prometeo: pero si apenas tenemos 16 años no sabemos nada de cuidar un bebé

Zory: (sonrojada) prometeo tiene razón no estamos listos para eso

Destyny: calma no me refiero que lo hagan ahora, con el tiempo tendrán que hacerlo solo para recuperar a las dos razas porque ustedes (zory y prometeo se miran a los ojos) son la última esperanza de ambas razas solares y lunaes sean hombre o mujer siempre tu vieron algo entre ellos y ese algo eran las crías siempre fueron importantes para ambas razas

Zory: bien ya la oíste cuando tengamos que hacer eso no nos quedara opción alguna

Prometeo: (ligeramente sonrojado) si ya veremos… pero por el momento será mejor ayudar al cronista (avanza más a prisa)

Cynder: valla tener algo entre ustedes para salvar dos razas ¿no afectara su relación?

Zory: (sonrojada) pues no me queda de otra cynder pero no quiero hablar de… eso ahora lo hablamos luego

Después de que zory y prometeo se enteraran que tendrían que procrear en el futuro para salvar a las dos razas durante casi todo el camino no se dijeron nada y cuando se miraban a los ojos ambos se cubrían la cara con un ala lo cual para spyro y cynder era muy extraño pues zory y prometeo siempre tenían de que hablar.

?: Porque tan callados jóvenes siempre tienen algo de qué hablar

Prometeo: no es nada ignitus no quiero hablar de eso

Spyro: (con felicidad) ¡ignitus! (lo abrasa)

Ignitus: me extrañaste he joven dragón

Spyro: si te extrañe mucho si no fuera de que malefor es mi padre no te hubiera echado de menos

Ignitus: malefor es tu padre si no fuera por el no dejarías de pensar en los buenos momentos que pasamos

Cynder: nunca dejo de pensar en ti

Destyny: el gran ignitus se encariño con un joven

Ignitus: los jóvenes cambian a los adultos

El cronista seguía hablando con los presentes en la habitación cuando una voz extraña y distorsionada se escucho en el reloj de arena.

Destyny: (con rabia) ¡tu!

Voz: otra vez tú no me deshice de ti

Destyny: si no fuera por tu hermano si hubieras acabado con migo

Voz: eso no importa lo que importa es que el acabara con la vida

Destyny: ¡Cronos no lo digas!

Cronos: tu prometeo no recuerdas esto ¨tu extinguirás la vida¨, ¨no eres como ellos¨, ¨eres la perdición encarnada¨

Prometeo: (se arrodilla y se cubre los oídos) ¡ya basta, basta!

Cronos: (risa malvada) que pasa hijo te molesta eso pero si es…

Destyny lanzo un rayo de luz hacia el reloj donde se escuchaba la voz de cronos y este desapareció

Destyny: no molestara más

Ignitus: bien gracias por ayudarme ser el cronista y defenderse no es fácil los acompañare a la entrada de la isla

Ignitus, Destyny, Spyro, Cynder, Zory y Prometeo se dirigieron a la entrada de la isla donde nada ni nadie los molestaría para levantar vuelo pero antes de que spyro se fuera ignitus lo llamo.

Ignitus: sabes a veces me aburro aquí solo me gustaría que vinieras a visitarme de vez en cuando

Spyro: claro vendré a visitarte…te quiero ignitus

Ignitus: ha, ha y yo a ti (lo abrasa)

Cynder: (se tira sobre spyro) y yo te amo (lo besa)

Destyny: ¿Qué son esos murmullos?

En un lugar donde no los molestaran prometeo miraba a zory quien tenía la cola levantada

Zory: ¿quieres acabar con esto o no? (con la cola levantada)

Prometeo: si quiero pero (agarra la cola de la dragona y la baja) aun no ha llegado ese día será mejor que lo dejemos así

Zory: pero yo quiero terminar con esto

Prometeo: ya se ¿Qué te parece si fingimos que no sabemos nada de eso?

Zory: (con la cola arriba) no es una mala idea

Prometeo y zory se unieron a los demás y regresaron a warfang y cuando llegaron prometeo llevo a destyny a la habitación de tempo donde cabían dos dragones adultos.

Tempo: que date unos días mientras consigo una habitación para ti

Destyny: pues no me molestaría tener un compañero de cuarto hace mucho que no te veo

Zory y prometeo se fueron dejando solos a destyny y a tempo, Zory y prometeo trataban de no entrar en aquel tema pero a final de cuentas terminaban hablando de eso mientras caminaban a sus habitaciones cuando una pequeña explosión se escucho en la habitación de prometeo. Quien corrió para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien cuando llego acompañado de zory lo primero que vieron fue a omega con alpha.

Omega: cof, cof creo que no fue una buena idea

Prometeo: genial ahora donde dormimos

Zory: te puedes quedar conmigo mi habitación es amplia

Prometeo: pero recuerda que tu y yo debemos bueno ya sabes

Zory: aun mejor si esto pasa a lo otro ya no tendríamos que esperar

Prometeo: si lose pero no me queda opción

Zory y prometeo se fueron a su habitación y comenzaron a prepararse para dormir zory subió a su cama y después prometeo también subió a la cama con zory al parecer ambos dormirían en la misma cama de ahora en adelante.

Zory: (mira a prometeo) ¿Qué haces?

Prometeo: lo siento zory no quería molestarte dormiré aquí abajo

Zory: ((tengo la oportunidad de dormir con el dragón que amo porque no lo estoy invitando)) anda ven sube no quiero dormir sola además es una noche fría

Prometeo: (suspira) está bien

Zory se acurruco junto a prometeo quien paso un ala sobre zory y ella le sonrió en respuesta y lo beso en una mejilla y el la miraba sorprendido por lo que hizo pero ella solo lo acaricio y después ella se acomodo junto a prometeo para disfrutar del calor del pecho de prometeo y se quedo dormida el dragón la observo por un rato y después recargo su cabeza en sus patas y se quedo dormido.

**Quien lo diría zory y prometeo están teniendo una gran relación tal vez un día dejen de ser amigos y sean algo más bueno con el tiempo lo sabremos mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	8. Me gustas

**Me gustas**

Zory estaba despierta recargando su cabeza en sus manos y con los codos apoyados en la cama y estaba mirando a prometeo quien al parecer estaba soñando con ella porque cada vez que le preguntaba algo él decía algo lindo de ella.

Zory: ¿Qué piensas de mis ojos?

Prometeo: (dormido) tus ojos son la cosa más bella que he visto (despierta somnoliento y bosteza) buenos días zory ¿Por qué me miras así?

Zory: (se encima en prometeo) ¿así como? solo te veía dormir ¿eso te molesta?

Prometeo: no, no me molesta más bien yo también a veces te veo dormir (se levanta y se estira) ahora vuelvo tu descansa otro rato

Zory: no me dejes aquí sola

Prometeo: no te preocupes volveré lo antes posible

Zory: (con tristeza poco notable) está bien pero vuelve pronto

Prometeo le dio un beso en la frente a zory y se retiro dejando a zory sola con alpha ya que omega acompaño a prometeo y zory al verlo irse suspiro inclinando la cabeza, mientras prometeo bajo al comedor del templo para llevarle el desayuno a zory el topo Ren atendió a prometeo dándole algo ligero para comenzar el día pero lleno de energía necesaria no lo olviden el desayuno es la comida más importante del día regresando con prometeo, el dragón llevo el desayuno a zory.

Zory: valla desayuno en la cama gracias prometeo

Prometeo: de nada anda come algo necesito que me acompañes

Zory: tú no vas a comer algo y ¿adónde quieres ir?

Prometeo: no ya comí algo y quiero llevarte a un lugar que encontré aquí en el valle

Zory: pasear tan temprano bien quiero ver ese lugar

Prometeo observo a zory comer aquella comida tan especial para iniciar el día y la dragona parecía disfrutar el desayuno hasta que termino zory se arreglo un poco para salir a pasear con prometeo quería ver si lograba que prometeo la besara de nuevo pero no corrompido quería saber si el dragón sentía algo por ella mientras todos estos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de zory volaba junto a prometeo hasta que llegaron a un pequeño monte.

Prometeo: aquí es (cubre los ojos de zory con sus patas)

Zory: ¿Por qué haces esto?

Prometeo: es una sorpresa

Prometeo y Zory estaban caminando como un humano hasta que prometeo se detuvo y descubrió los ojos de zory y puso sus patas en la cadera de zory.

Zory: wow

Fue todo lo que zory pudo decir al ver el paisaje se alcanzaba a ver un lago, arboles a lo lejos y el amanecer del día y a zory le gustaba el escenario

Prometeo: (rodeando la cadera de zory con sus patas) ¿te gusta?

Zory: nunca había visto algo así prometeo no me gusta me encanta (pone sus patas sobre las de prometeo)

Zory recargo su cabeza en el pecho de prometeo y el puso su cabeza sobre la de zory mientras hablaban los dos se recostaron en la hierba mientras conversaban tal vez los dos dragones no se dieron cuenta pero tempo y destyny los observaban.

Tempo: ¿qué te parece?

Destyny: el paisaje es lindo y los dos hacen una linda pareja

Tempo: ¡prometeo! (prometeo voltea al escuchar su nombre) ¡vamos es hora de comenzar con el entrenamiento!

Destyny: Tempo déjalos disfrutar un rato solos (prometeo se acerca) si no es que él quiera venir

Prometeo: bien comencemos

Zory: prometeo no me dejes sola

Prometeo: volveré lo antes posible no te preocupes

Prometeo se fue a la arena abandonada donde tempo lo entrenaba, tal vez prometeo no era de esos dragones que siempre buscaban una pelea el solo usaba su entrenamiento para defenderse típico, en esa arena que se parecía mucho al coliseo romano tempo entrenaba a prometeo le enseñaba a crear armas, generar armaduras y también le ayudaba a mejorar sus habilidades.

Tempo: si quieres tele trasportarte más rápido debes concentrarte e imaginar aquel escenario rápidamente (se para como un humano y prepara su bastón del cual salió una cuchilla de un extremo) necesitaras tu guadaña (se prepara) en guardia prometeo

Prometeo genero su guadaña y se puso en guardia tempo hizo lo mismo con su bastón que tenía una cuchilla en un extremo y lanzo un ataque con este.

Tempo: concéntrate en el bastón y en mis ataques y descifra el patrón

Prometeo escucho a tempo quien lanzaba ataques a diestra y siniestra paso un rato hasta que prometeo descifró el patrón de los ataques de tempo y comenzó a seguir el mismo patrón de ataque así fue hasta que otro dragón se le abalanzo a prometeo y lo atacaba feroz mente hasta que logro que prometeo diera una media vuelta y lo pateo alejándolo de tempo.

?: Tranquilo tempo te ayudare (prometeo lo empuja)

Prometeo: tempo ¿Quién es él? Un momento tú eres el intento matarme

?: Tempo ¿Quién es él?

Tempo: ¡Rely! Déjalo en paz recuerda que ya no eres mi discípulo

Rely era un dragón azul de panza y alas plateadas y el tenia cuernos torcidos

Rely: pero tempo

Tempo: nada de peros joven dragón sabes bien lo que hiciste (pone una pata en el hombro de prometeo) ¿estás bien prometeo?

Prometeo: si tempo tranquilo solo intento matarme…dos veces

Rely: sabes lo que eres y sabes que no perteneces aquí (prometeo se entristece)

Tempo: vamos prometeo regresa a la ciudad ten cuidado yo tengo que hablar con rely

Prometeo salió volando camino a la ciudad dragón y busco a sus amigos mientras caminaba se encontró con night e inferno parecían hablar de dos amigas suyas

Prometeo: a ver describe a Artik y a Shyny [se pronuncia en ingles]

Inferno: pues Artik es de color azul profundo de vientre y alas blancas

Night: y tiene unos hermosos ojos

Inferno: y Shyny es de color verde su vientre y alas rosadas y su voz es como la de un ángel

Prometeo: al parecer a ti (señala a night) te gusta Artik y a ti (señala a inferno) te gusta Shyny

Inferno: bien ya sabes quienes nos gustan y a ti ¿quién te gusta?

Prometeo: acaso crees que te lo voy a decir

Night: es lo justo tu ya sabes quienes nos gustan ahora nosotros debemos saber quién te gusta

Prometeo: está bien ya, pues a mí… me gusta zory (aparece zory detrás de prometeo)

Zory: ¿Qué? (sonriendo)

Prometeo: (nervioso) zo, zory (voltea con zory), yo ha

Zory: (pone un dedo en los labios de prometeo) ya no digas nada estaré en nuestra habitación por si quieres venir

Prometeo había confesado que le gustaba zory y ella se fue corriendo a la habitación y metió la cara en un cojín y grito de alegría se la paso pensando en aquel dragón gris hasta que cayó la noche y prometeo entro a la habitación y el estaba a punto de decirle algo a zory pero ella ya estaba dormida, prometeo sonrió al verla dormida el dragón se junto a ella y la cubrió con un ala para que darse dormido.

**Yo tampoco me la esperaba (es broma) que pasara con estos dos lo sabremos con el paso del tiempo mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	9. UN ANTIGUO HEROE

**UN ANTIGUO HEROE**

Unas semanas habían pasado después de que zory se enterara del secreto de prometeo y la dragona lo veía de una manera distinta, pero los problemas continuaron porque un día nevado de invierno prometeo llevo a zory a otro lugar que él conocía y en ese lugar se había trasformado de nuevo y zory que había logrado ponerse sobre omegaprometeo intentaba hacerlo de entrar en razón.

Zory: por favor para

Omegaprometeo: (pega el cuerpo de zory al suyo) ¿Por qué? Si solo voy a hacer esto (intenta besarla y se des transforma a solo centímetros)

Prometeo: ¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?

Zory: te transformaste otra vez y (sonrojada) intentaste besarme otra vez

Prometeo: ¿otra vez? Acaso ya lo hice antes

Zory: (lo mira entre cerradamente) pues si ya lo hiciste antes

Prometeo: pero no recuerdo haberlo hecho antes

Zory: después te lo explico, ahora que no tienes que ir con tempo

Prometeo: si claro lo olvide (tempo llega)

Tempo: claro lo olvidaste y olvidarlo significa tener a tu novia encima ¿cierto?

Prometeo: ¡que! ella no es mi novia

Zory: (se quita de encima de prometeo y susurra) pues a mi si me gustaría ser tu novia

Prometeo se levanto y llevo a zory a la habitación mientras él se fue con tempo a la arena a entrenar sus habilidades y técnicas de pelea y después de un duro entrenamiento hasta la tarde los dos se quedaron conversando un rato y estaban jugando adivinanzas

Tempo: a ver si sabes esta es gris con marcas rojas y (prometeo interrumpe)

Prometeo: soy yo tempo

Tempo: ha, ha si lo sé sabes me recuerdas a una joven que conocí, ella y yo éramos muy unidos pasa vamos mucho tiempo juntos y… (Algo los ataca)

Tempo y prometeo fueron víctimas de una pequeña explosión, tempo cayó sobre la nieve que llenaba la arena, su visión era borrosa y levanto sus manos y las vio ensangrentadas pero no le importo comenzó buscar con su mirada a prometeo pero cuando miro hacia abajo vio un extraña figura parecían muchos animales combinados en uno la criatura era una quimera y no era solo una eran cuatro. Tempo quiso agarrar su bastón para pelear contra las quimeras pero una lo piso dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo lo tempo hizo en ese momento fue voltear a un lado y lo que vio lo preocupo mucho pues las otras tres quimeras se dirigían hacia prometeo que estaba en el suelo arrodillado y con sus brazos apoyados en el suelo.

Tempo: ¡NO! ¡No otra vez!

Una de las quimeras que se acercaban a prometeo lo tomo por el cuello y lo levanto pero prometeo en el momento que la quimera estaba a punto de matarlo clavo un cuchillo que genero en el ojo de la quimera y esta lo soltó, prometeo genero dos espadas iguales a las de un video juego con dos navajas delante y dos detrás y con estas corto la rodilla de la quimera y esta se arrodillo y prometeo corto el cuello de esta matándola. Las otras dos quimeras se acercaron a prometeo y una lo tomo por el cuello y lo lanzo hacia arriba y la otra lo golpeo de lleno, prometeo dio a dar en la pared de la arena y cuando choco grito de dolor, las quimeras continuaron haciendo sufrir a prometeo hasta que una lo pateo y choco con la pared de la arena el levanto la mirada y vio a una quimera acercarse a él la quimera estaba a punto de pisarlo en la cabeza y matarlo, hasta que algo corto un dedo de la quimera prometeo se dio cuenta de que Malefor le corto el dedo a la quimera, después terrador la golpeo con la bola con púas que tenía en la cola y la alejo luego los demás guardianes también atacaron pero las quimeras eran fuertes estaban al mismo nivel que los guardianes la batalla era pareja incluso tempo estaba cansado, de la nada una figura lanzo tantos zarpazos como podía a prometeo casi nada de aquella figura se le hacía extraño excepto la melena que esa figura tenia al parecer las quimeras se concentraron en aquella figura que las mato cruelmente a una le quebró el cuello, a otra le saco la columna, y a la ultima le quemo toda la cara y la abrió de un zarpazo.

?: (Jadeando) ya estoy viejo para esto

Terrador: gracias por ayudarnos poderoso Zafiro

Zafiro era un dragón azul igual que todo su cuerpo sus cuernos eran completamente rectos y tenía una melena.

Zafiro: no hay de que

Tempo: ¡prometeo! (se acerca corriendo y zafiro lo golpea) ¡¿Qué haces?!

Zafiro: no te acercaras a él es uno de mis señores y debo protegerlo si está… (Prometeo con sus cadenas lo empuja)

Prometeo: ¡Tempo! (se acerca a tempo con dificultad y con lágrimas en los ojos)

Tempo: (prometeo cae y tempo lo atrapa) chico no hagas esfuerzos tranquilo (lo abrasa con lagrimas en los ojos deja a prometeo en la nieve y lo levanta con su boca y se lo carga)

Terrador: tempo no vayas a… (Tempo levanta vuelo)

Tempo se fue con prometeo sobre él, hacia una clínica de la academia de warfang donde ayudarían a prometeo después de que ayudaron a prometeo, tempo junto con zory quien se entero de lo que paso esperaban a que les dijeran algo hasta que un de las enfermeras salió y hablo con tempo y zory, les dijo que prometeo estaría bien pero pasaría cierto tiempo para que sanara aun con su habilidad de regeneración.

Enfermera: las múltiples heridas tardaran en sanar aparte de que se quebró un ala tal vez pase un mes para que se recupere

Omega: más bien medio mes por la regeneración

Tempo: omega ahora no

Zory: ¿estará bien?

Enfermera: si se pondrá bien pero necesitara a alguien que lo ayude con ejercicios para su ala y necesitara a alguien que lo ayude a alimentarse también su muñeca quedo lastimada y no está bien sincronizada su pata izquierda

Zory: tempo yo puedo ayudarlo mientras tú te encargas de lo demás

Tempo: ¿estás segura de esto? Puede ser complicado

Zory: si estoy segura

Enfermera: tan joven y ya se hace responsable de su novio

Zory: ha (se queda pensando un momento) si es mi novio y toda pareja debe hacerse cargo de la otra persona cierto

Tempo: ha, ha está bien tu hazte cargo de él pero por el momento no jueguen y ni te encimes en el de acuerdo

Zory: está bien iré por prometeo

Zory entro a la habitación en la cual prometeo se encontraba dormido zory se acerco a él e intento despertarlo hasta que le lo beso en la nariz el dragón comenzó a despertar prometeo levanto la mirada y vio a zory directamente a los ojos.

Zory: despierta bello durmiente

Prometeo: vaya ahora soy yo el despertado (intenta levantarse)

Zory: no hagas esfuerzos te vas a lastimar más, vamos yo me hare cargo de ti por el momento

Prometeo: quieres decir

Zory: si yo hare muchas cosas por ti incluso…

Prometeo. No, no, no, no, no yo me (zory lo ayuda a bañarse) bañare solo

Zory: no es tan malo y o ha veo eso

Prometeo: solo déjame bañarme solo si

Zory: está bien no mirare (se voltea dando la espalda a prometeo) pero en serio no están malo además

Prometeo: no, no me gusto que me vieras así

Zory: (suspira dando la espalda a prometeo) bien iré a por algo para que comamos

Prometeo: está bien pero no me ayudaras a comer (zory voltea y levanta una ceja) ha está bien pero solo en eso

Zory dejo a prometeo con su privacidad y fue al comedor del templo cuando llego muchos otros chicos le coqueaban con la mirada o presumiendo su musculatura pero la dragona los ignoraba hasta que se encontró con Erbrow y se quedo hablando con el dragón negro.

Erbrow: hola novia de prometeo

Zory: no es gracioso Erbrow

Erbrow: pues yo no dije que prometeo es mi pareja

Zory: bueno pues el si me gusta pero (amenazante) no se lo digas (Artik llega)

Artik: yo te hago el favor Erbrow

Zory: ¡NO!, no se lo digas

Artik: estoy jugando claro que no se lo diré (prometeo llega caminado como un humano)

Zory: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar descansando

Prometeo: vine a buscarte tardaste mucho y preocupe

Zory: (suspira) bien vámonos ya tengo algo para comer

Artik: no se quedan a comer con nosotros

Zory: (susurra en el oído de artik) prometeo no puede comer sin ayuda hasta que se recupere

Artik: (susurra) y su pata izquierda

Zory: (susurrando) no está acostumbrado a usar mucho su pata izquierda y yo tendré que ayudarlo

Artik: (susurrando) lo vas a ayudar a comer pero él se ve capas de comer solo

Zory: (susurrando) se lastimo la muñeca y es por eso que tengo que ayudarlo

Artik: (susurra) valla aras muchas cosas con el que solo los novios hacen

Zory: si lose y eso me va a gustar

Zory se retiro con prometeo hasta la habitación y ella le pregunto cómo es que estaba caminado.

Prometeo: me duele al caminar pero estoy algo acostumbrado al dolor

Zory: si lose pero no quiero ver que te muevas demasiado entendido

Prometeo: está bien

Zory le ayudaba a prometeo por no decir que ella le daba de comer como a un niño pequeño, prometeo se veía avergonzado por lo que zory hacia por el pero no le quedaba opción más que aceptar la ayuda de zory, cuando paso el vergonzoso momento para prometeo los dos dragones se quedaron hablando hasta la caída de la noche.

Prometeo: (zory le da palmadas en la cabeza) muy bien ya para por favor

Zory: porque es molesto

Prometeo: (sonrojado) no es vergonzoso

Zory: (suelta una risita) nunca te había visto sonrojado

Prometeo: (un poco más sonrojado) sonrojado, ha bueno yo será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir

Zory: está bien (prometeo pasa un ala sobre zory) creo que serias tu el que tendría mi ala sobre ti

Prometeo: es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti y por lo tanto que me ayudaste hoy incluso por lo de hace un rato

Zory: que te ayudara a comer

Prometeo: pues si duerme bien zory

Zory y prometeo se quedaron dormidos bueno solo zory pues prometeo la veía dormir y el estaba agradecido por todo lo que zory había hecho por el, prometeo se durmió junto a zory sonriendo y en un rato corto se quedo dormido. Mientras tempo caminaba a su habitación en el templo acompañado de destyny quien se entero de lo que paso e intentaba consolarlo.

Destyny: tranquilo todo estará bien ya verás que todo mejorara se que sufriste mucho cuando las perdiste pero el chico es fuerte te aseguro que se recuperara ya lo veras

Tempo: espero que si el chico es todo lo que tengo (comienza a llorar)

Destyny se sorprendió al ver al dragón del tiempo mostrando su lado sensible ella jamás lo había visto así ella lo miro entre cerradamente y luego lo tomo por el hocico y ella pego sus labios a los del dragón del tiempo quien la miraba sorprendido pero el dejo de estarlo pues también continuo con el beso.

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capitulo espero que estén disfrutando de la historia mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	10. UN PEQUEÑO MAL ENTENDIDO

**UN PEQUEÑO MAL ENTENDIDO**

Pasaron unas par de semanas después del accidente de prometeo, y al ver que los ataques a la ciudad disminuían pues los guardianes dieron la orden de que las clases se reanudaran además de que los dragones que salían de la ciudad de vez en cuando pues ya podían salir de la ciudad parecía que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad y prometeo se recuperaba bastante rápido gracias a su regeneración y el paso del tiempo, prometeo y sus amigos salieron de sus clases de ciencias después de la clase, su maestro les dejo un pequeño proyecto y zory y prometeo hicieron un equipo juntos para el proyecto, los dos dragones se encontraban en casa de zonoya pero esta tenía a prometeo en el suelo y le gritaba.

Zory: (cargando un huevo) basta zonoya no es de verdad para

Zonoya: (enojada) entonces ¿Por qué ese huevo tiene sus marcas y tus colores? (suelta a prometeo)

Zory: (cargando el huevo) es un proyecto nosotros coloreamos este huevo es falso y el proyecto es sobre la sexualidad otra vez el mismo tema

Prometeo: al igual que en mi antiguo mundo los embarazos no planeados también se dan y con mucha frecuencia (se levanta)

Zonoya: me parece bien que tengan que hacer este proyecto les enseñara una gran lección y perdón por eso prometeo pero si le haces algo a zory te voy a venir ahorcando

Prometeo: (un poco nervioso) yo, yo jamás le tocaría una escama a zory me crees capas de eso seré un chico pero no pienso como todos que solo quieren…bueno ya saben

[No lo puedo mencionar pero ya saben de qué se trata]

Zonoya: pues no, no creo hagas algo con mi hijastra pero de todos modos te tendré vigilado a menos que los dos se casen en el futuro y quiero que meden nietos

Prometeo: pues siempre hay una excepción

Zory: bien nos vamos estaré con prometeo en la habitación de tempo tengo que hablar con el

Zonoya: está bien no hagan travesuras

Zory y prometeo se fueron a la habitación de tempo zory tenía que hablar con tempo respecto a prometeo y su condición médica y cuando llegaron notaron que la puerta estaba cerrada pero prometeo sabia como entrar el abrió la puerta y los dos entraron.

Zory: no me imagino que huevo fuera real de verdad te abrías metido en problemas

Prometeo: espero que tempo no se lo tome enserio la última vez que me castigo fue dolorosa y en serio (tempo entra a la habitación y vio el huevo)

Tempo: ¡prometeo! ¿Qué hiciste? (con tono furioso)

Prometeo: tempo tranquilo (tempo interrumpe)

Tempo: ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo?! Si… (Zory lo interrumpe)

Zory: es un proyecto de la academia

Tempo: o entiendo perdón por regañarte prometeo debí preguntar antes ¿Qué hacen aquí jóvenes? Sabes que no me gusta forces la cerradura prometeo

Prometeo: si lose lo siento tempo

Zory: tengo que hablar con tigo tempo a solas

Tempo: está bien

Zory: llévate el huevo a la habitación prometeo te veré ahí

Prometeo: está bien te veré en la habitación (se retira)

Tempo: ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Zory: es sobre prometeo (se sienta sobre sus cuartos traseros) el ya no esta tan mal y me gusta tener que ayudarlo y solo quería saber ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que este mejor?

Tempo: a pesar de las heridas que recibió se recupera a pasos agigantados parece que el entrenamiento que le he dado le sirve mucho aparte su habilidad de ¨regeneración¨ está mejorando bastante disfruta el tiempo que te queda para cuidar de tu novio (zory se sonroja)

Después de hablar con tempo zory se fue camino a la habitación se entre tubo en el camino hablando con cynder quien trabajaba con spyro sobre este proyecto ambas hablaban de los dos dragones que les gustaba más de ellos y que no mientras ellas hablaban se encontraron con Shyny que también estaba trabajando en el mismo proyecto las tres amigas continuaron su conversación hasta que se despidieron y se fueron a encontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo y cuando zory llego a la habitación y vio el huevo en la cama y alpha y omega cuidaban de el huevo zory entro y les pregunto dónde estaba el padre falso.

Zory: entonces ¿donde el padre falso de este huevo?

Omega: fue a buscar algo para comer sabes que siempre tiene hambre

Alpha: espero que me comparta algo también tengo hambre

Omega: tú siempre tienes a hambre

Zory se acerco a la cama donde estaba el huevo y ella subió a la cama y abraso el huevo y se quedo apreciándolo un momento y entonces sus parpados le comenzaron a pesar, y se quedo dormida soñando en tener una familia con prometeo ella cada vez que pensaba esto se emocionaba y sonreía, pero esta vez no sonrió pues ella pensaba en aquel misterioso dragón gris que parecía estar maldito. Pues casi siempre que los infernales atacaban se centraban en prometeo quien estaba llegando a la habitación con dos manzanas y vio a zory dormida con el huevo entre sus patas el dragón sonrió al ver dormida su esposa falsa él se acerco y se acostó junto a ella y recostó su cabeza en la espalda de zory y se quedo dormido. Mientras en un lugar fuera del planeta sobre el núcleo de la galaxia un enorme templo se encontraba flotando sobre este y dos figuras caminaban entre las sombras de la oscuridad, dos dragones negros con un aura negra rodeándolos hablaban con un enorme cristal oscuro.

?: Ha Daverak, Valerio dos de mis mejores sirvientes me da gusto que hayan podido venir

Daverak: no hay porque agradecer maestro cronos

Valerio: maestro cronos ¿que se supone que aremos contra zafiro, Erbrow y spyro? ¿Cuáles el plan para destruirlos?

Cronos: no tienen importancia concéntrense en mi hijo… prometeo

Daverak: si es tu hijo porque no lo has traído hasta aquí

Valerio: si ¿Por qué?

Cronos: mi hermano menor tempo lo está entrenando no hay mejor entrenador para mi hijo que su tío mi padre siempre le dijo que el seria el destructor de la vida pero ahí lo tienen el no es nada preparen a hildigan

Valerio: pero señor hildigan fue vencido y encerrado logre liberarlo pero zafiro lo destruirá de una vez por todas y con ayuda de Erbrow y spyro será todavía más sencillo

Cronos: tranquilo no será sencillo nada para ellos pues omegaprometeo no les hará sencillas las cosas estos (caen dos cristales pequeños del grande) lo corromperán y serán imparables (risa malvada) no saben el poder que prometeo retiene mi maldición evitara que decida otra cosa que no sea destruir la vida y si zafiro no destruyo la vida con su aura, spyro lo haría pero no acepto su destino y erbrow evito que el destructor comenzara la gran limpieza pero cree a prometeo para destruir la vida el heredero al papel de la muerte un dragón sin corazón, sin arrepentimiento, sin piedad prometeo ha pasado mucho tiempo como un tonto humano y por eso el no sabe cómo controlar sus poderes en fin vallan y si prometeo interfiere corrómpalo y se unirá a ustedes

Mientras cronos planeaba todo para despertar un antiguo demonio para tratar una vez más de hacer la gran limpieza prometeo dormía junto a zory soportando una pesadilla tratando de no despertarla hasta que tocaron la puerta y el dragón despertó junto con zory.

Zory: (bosteza) quien está molestando tanto (se levanta y prometeo pone una pata en los cuartos traseros de la dragona y hace que se recueste)

Prometeo: (se levanta y se estira) yo abro tu descansa otro rato

Zory: está bien pero no vuelvas a tocar mi trasero

Prometeo: está bien (abre la puerta y se encuentra con erbrow) hola erbrow ¿Qué pasa?

Erbrow: hola oye los guardianes, tempo y zafiro (con grandeza al decir el nombre) héroe de una raza extinta y bla, bla quieren hablar con tigo y… (Se da cuenta del huevo entre las patas de zory) ¿Desde cuándo son padres?

Prometeo: ¿Qué? (voltea con zory) ha es el proyecto de ciencias y…oye tu también estas en este proyecto

Erbrow: si lose bien vamos no quieres que tempo se moleste

Prometeo: si de acuerdo un segundo por favor (entra a la habitación con zory) zory oye tengo que…

Zory: si lo escuche todo ten cuidado a muchos no les agradas

Prometeo: si lose bien nos vamos

Erbrow y prometeo se fueron mientras hablaban sobre aquel tema mientras bajaban las escaleras del templo saludaron a cynder quien subía a su habitación y zory que estaba en su habitación observaba al huevo cuando comenzó a temblar y de la nada el cascaron del huevo se rompió.

Zory: ¿pero que de…? Él, el huevo es real (cynder pasa cerca de la habitación)

Cynder: alucinas como el huevo va hacer (se da cuenta de un dragoncito gris) real

Zory: hay ahora que hago será mejor que le avise al maestro de ciencias

Cynder: estas de broma es hermoso el pequeño además es del mismo color que prometeo y no le puedes dejar solo es recién nacido

Zory: pero que le digo a prometeo de seguro me…

Cynder: te castigara prohibiéndote salir de noche con migo y las chicas

Zory: pues… si es lo que haría prometeo

Cynder: estás segura de que no eres su novia

Zory: bueno si me gustaría pero que hago con este amiguito o amiguita

Cynder: ya sé que vamos a hacer

Zory: ¨vamos¨ me suena a manada espera acaso vas a ayudarme

Cynder: es lo menos que puedo hacer ¿Qué necesitas?

Zory: primero una manta para envolverlo, mi pecho no es suficientemente cálido como para abrigarlo

Cynder: iré a buscar una

Mientras zory y cynder intentaban en volver al pequeño dragoncito prometeo y erbrow se encontraban en el gran salón hablando con los guardianes y con zafiro quien le hablaba a prometeo en voz alta casi gritando.

Zafiro: (en voz alta) ¿Por qué no me dijiste de los infernales?

Prometeo: que querías que te dijera, gracias por ayudarme y oye unos dragones infernales me persiguen (amenazante)

Zafiro: cierra la boca aunque seas un solare aun puedo matarte

Prometeo: ¿seguro?

Zafiro y prometeo tuvieron una batalla y cuando termino solo vemos a zafiro caer al suelo con prometeo reteniéndolo.

Zafiro: (retenido) está bien ya basta

Prometeo: bueno sigo vivo

Tempo: prometeo basta

Prometeo: pero tempo

Tempo: esa fue mi última palabra chico

Prometeo: (mira al suelo) lo siento tempo

Terrador: que suerte tienes de tener un discípulo obediente

Malefor: muchos quisieran ser el tutor o tutora de prometeo pero regresando al tema (zory y cynder llegan corriendo)

Prometeo: ¿zory? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Zory: prometeo el huevo es…real

Prometeo: lo que faltaba que el huevo fuera ¡real!

Cynder: si no nos crees ven a ver

Prometeo se acerco a zory que estaba sentada y con el pequeño dragoncito entre sus brazos se sorprendió al ver que el dragoncito era del mismo color que el

Zafiro: ¿tuviste relaciones?

Prometeo: otro ¿Por qué todos creen que es que es mi hijo?

Zory: pues dormimos en la misma habitación

Erbrow: y muchos creen que es tu hijo

Tempo: cuiden del dragoncito hasta que yo y los guardianes encontremos a sus padres verdaderos

Zory: (voltea con prometeo) pues no nos queda opción

Prometeo: ya que no podemos dejarle solo pero si vamos a cuidarlo tendremos que ponerle un nombre

Zory: me gusta Ray ¿y a ti?

Prometeo: si me gusta

**Tiene mucha razón el pequeño moriría bueno hasta aquí dejo el episodio creen que encontraran los padres del pequeño no lo sabremos aun mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	11. EL ORB DELTA

**EL ORB DELTA**

Prometeo estaba en la habitación de erbrow con dicho dragón esperando a zory para que trajera algo para el pequeño dragoncito quien se divertía al escuchar la música que erbrow tocaba en su guitarra y para entretenerse mientras esperaban erbrow tocaba algo y le preguntaba que canción era a prometeo quien conocía muchas bandas musicales.

Erbrow: (termina un acorde) ¿Cuál es esa?

Prometeo: (tirado en el suelo y con el pequeño sobre el) dream on de aerosmit

Erbrow: correcto y esta (toca el comienzo de una canción)

Prometeo: take my hand de simple plan

Erbrow: muy bien y está (toca el comienzo de otra canción)

Prometeo: one in metálica de…rayos olvide el nombre de la banda

Erbrow: eso está bien la ultima ¿Cuál es esta? (toca el comienzo de otra canción)

Prometeo: Awake And Alive de skillet valla que si conoces muchas canciones

Erbrow: y tu sí que conoces muchas bandas de rock y eso que no tocas guitarra

Prometeo: de hecho si toco guitarra pero no muy bien aparte, la deje en mi casa en nuestro antiguo mundo y no creo que pueda ir por ella (aparece omega)

Omega: pero puedes generar una no solo generas armas cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia, incluyendo armaduras pero nadie dijo que no podías generar otras cosas

Erbrow: a ver si puedes generar otras cosas (prometeo genera algo) será posible que puedas generar un clon de alguien

Clon de erbrow: (con voz de prometeo) será posible que puedas generar un clon de alguien

Erbrow: wow si puedes (prometeo lo imita con el clon) muy bien basta (molesto)

Prometeo: solo estoy jugando (el clon desaparece) pero necesito practicar un poco el clon no tenia tus colores

Erbrow: si aun era dorado igual como tus ojos al generar algo que aun lo son

Prometeo: ¿Qué?

Erbrow: si mírate (leda un espejo a prometeo)

Prometeo se miro en el espejo y se dio cuenta que de sus ojos cafés oscuros cambiaron aun color dorado y de estos salían una especie de aura dorada tenue y en un corto momento aquella extraña situación termino.

Prometeo: no sabía que eso me pasaba

Erbrow: pues debes acostumbrarte a ser el último solare yo tampoco esperaba ser especial

Prometeo: pues no tengo mucho tiempo desde que tempo y malefor me entrenan al mismo tiempo y tenias razón de que malefor te lleva al límite ya paso más de una semana y aun me duele el hombro izquierdo por llevar ese cubo tan pesado

Erbrow: pues parece que si tienes tiempo para experimentar con tus habilidades y aprender más de los solares

Prometeo: no me alcanza el tiempo para investigar o experimentar como tu porque aveses, más bien siempre después del entrenamiento termino algo adolorido y no me gusta mover un musculo con ese dolor tan fuerte es bastante molesto

Erbrow: debe ser molesto pero que no se supone que estas algo acostumbrado al dolor

Prometeo: pues no tanto (el dragoncito llama su atención) ¿Qué pasa pequeño ray?

Ray: tengo hambre (pone sus pequeñas patas en la nariz de prometeo)

Prometeo: bien y zory ya se tardo baja un momento amiguito (ray baja del pecho de prometeo y este se levanta) vamos busquemos algo para ti (se agacha y ray pone sus patitas sobre la nariz de prometeo y ronronea) amigo no sabes algo que pueda darle de comer

Erbrow: pues algo blando cuando ayude a hina con su primo pequeño ella le dio algo parecido a la compota

Prometeo: pero mira este pequeño tiene dientes afilados muéstrale pequeño

Ray abrió la boca y erbrow vio muchos pequeños dientes afilados que parecían ser lo suficientemente firmes como para comer una manzana.

Erbrow: pues parecen ser firmes (ray cierra la boca) una fruta blanda o una no muy dura podría comer y si no quieres arriesgarte dale no se ¿papilla? o compota y sabes para tener tres semanas de nacido crese rápido

Prometeo: serian una buena opción bien (levanta a ray con su boca y lo pone sobre su espalda) bien te veo luego

Erbrow: sabes tú y zory si que se toman en serio el papel de padres del pequeño aun que no lo sean realmente

Prometeo: oye seré un infernal pero no tengo las fuerzas como para dejar que un niño muera seré uno pero no desalmado (se sale de la habitación) nos vemos

Erbrow: te veré luego

Prometeo se fue camino al comedor del templo mientras llegaba se encontró con rely quien llamo su atención y comenzó a hablar con el dragón gris.

Rely: sabes solo quería pedirte disculpas por las dos veces que casi te mato

Prometeo: no importa ya lo que importa es que somos amigos y de ahora en adelante nos llevaremos bien aparte si yo no fuera el infernal de la ciudad aun así yo hubiera tratado de matarlo

Rely: bien eso me alegra por un lado me gusta ser el amigo de un dragón infernal (se da cuenta de ray) y este pequeño quien es

Prometeo: o es ray mi hijo adoptivo yo y zory tenemos que cuidarlo por un error del proyecto de ciencias

Rely: embarazos no planeados si lose jade y yo estamos en lo mismo solo que nuestro huevo no es real

Prometeo: si solo a mí me pasan las cosas más extrañas una vez casi aterrizo sobre mi hermana

Rely: tienes una hermana y no la conozco

Prometeo: pues yo antes era un humano pero encontré un medallón y con el tiempo comencé a transformarme en un dragón y aquí me tienes (choca con zory y esta cae) zory lo siento ven déjame ayudarte (ayuda a zory a levantarse)

Zory: no importa ¿ray está bien?

Prometeo: si mira (se voltea de lado y ray salta a la espalda de zory)

Ray: zory, zory (su estomago gruñe)

Zory: hola pequeño veo que tienes hambre debe haber algo para que comas vamos prometeo

Prometeo: si te veo luego rely

Rely: nos vemos

Zory y prometeo se fueron a buscar algo para que comiera ray que se estaba quedando dormido en la espalda de zory mientras prometeo era molestado por omega que le decía que fuera a un lugar donde había un templo abandonado donde supuestamente había otro orb como omega pero era diferente y el recordó que cuando conoció a ignitus el le dijo que había otros orbs que encontrar, y omega le dijo que cuando todos los orbs estuvieran reunidos se formaría otro orb llamado Meta, que era más fuerte que los demás orbs omega le dijo que Meta se formaba con omega, delta, gamma, gamma inverted, sigma, épsilon y xi prometeo tenía mucho trabajo para encontrar a todos los orbs pero había una ventaja omega podía detectar a todos los orbs y además ella era el orb poderoso porque solo ella era la única omega de los orbs que existía y eso la hacía especial. Omega seguía molestando al dragón gris hasta que se arto.

Prometeo: está bien, está bien ya iré a buscar a el otro orb

Zory: prometeo no puedes dejarme sola con el niño

Prometeo: ya todo está bien ray ya comió, jugó un rato y ahora está dormido ¿Cuál es el problema?

Zory: eres el padre adoptivo de este pequeño y es tu deber cuidar de el

Omega: zory, prometeo y yo tenemos que ir a por ese otro orb aparte es alguien cercano a mí y no me gustaría que se quedara solo

Zory: ese otro orb es un chico

Omega: pues si su nombre es delta

Prometeo: muy bien Julieta solo vamos a buscarle, zory tengo que hacer esto aparte meta tal vez pueda ayudarnos a saber más de los solare y lunae ¿Qué no quieres saber algo más sobre tu estirpe?

Zory: está bien tú, ganas pero date prisa de acuerdo

Prometeo: tranquila volveré lo antes posible (le da un beso en la frente) te veré en un rato

Prometeo se fue en busca de aquel templo y llego a un templo destrozado que parecía haber recibido daño en una batalla y necesitaba mantenimiento, para reconstruirlo y además parecía que el paso al templo estaba prohibido pues la puerta estaba sellada con unos barrotes hechos de piedra y el dragón gris solo los corto con sus espadas, muy parecidas a las de un videojuego pero estas tenían cuatros hojas dos delante y dos detrás, después de cortar los barrotes el dragón entro tuvo que pasar muchas trampas después de pasar una última trampa llego a un especie de salón y había muchas estatuas blancas en un lado del salón y había estatuas negras destrozadas, además en el lado donde se encontraba el dragón había más estatuas negras completas y extrañamente parecían mucho a las piezas de un juego de ajedrez pero de las estatuas negras faltaba el alfil negro.

Omega: igual que la película de ese niño mago un juego de ajedrez gigante

Prometeo: ignóralo solo busquemos a delta

Prometeo camino hasta el otro lado del salón y unas estatuas pequeñas con forma de grublin le bloquearon el paso con unas espadas de piedra, entonces tendría que jugar si quería avanzar.

Prometeo: debe ser una broma no se meda el ajedrez

Omega: pues yo sé algo de ajedrez y te puedo ayudar bien toma el lugar de alfil que falta

Prometeo tomo el lugar de alfil y el juego comenzó, omega decía a cada estatua a qué lugar moverse y como todo juego de ajedrez el blanco siempre tenía la ventaja de moverse primero, omega era mejor de lo que prometeo esperaba cuando ella le decía que se moviera él lo hacía a el lugar que indicaba omega y el juego fue tardado hasta que solo de los blancos que daba la reina y el rey. A prometeo y a omega les quedaban los dos caballos, una torre y el alfil prometeo, cuando prometeo tubo a, el rey en jaque el dragón se acerco y termino el juego.

Prometeo: jaque mate (al rey se le cae la espada que tenia) eso es todo

Prometeo avanzo a otra puerta y esta se cerro de golpe cuando escucho movimiento y se volteo hacia las estatuas y vio que la estatua del rey y la reina se movían la reina con la lanza que tenia ataco a prometeo, y lo evito a tiempo cuando el rey estaba a punto de darle con la espada un sonido agudo lastimo los oídos del dragón y agrieto la cabeza de la estatua del rey una figura femenina lo daño con una alabarda y prometeo se dio cuenta de que era zory quien daño la estatua.

Prometeo: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y ray?

Zory: el está bien se lo encargue a spyro y a cynder (evita un ataque de la reina)

Prometeo: acabemos con esto pero (evita otro ataque) ¿Qué elementos manejas? Sé que no es momento pero quería saber

Zory: fuego, sonido, viento y lunae aunque el último no lose usar bien (evita un ataque)

Prometeo: bien solo quería saber eso al rey ya le causaste daño es tuyo y la reina es mía

Zory: de acuerdo al ataque

Prometeo y zory comenzaron una batalla con las estatuas de más o menos dos metros, los ataques de las estatuas eran devastadores y fuertes igual que un dragón de tierra, pero las estatuas eran un poco lentas al moverse pero igual iban al mismo ritmo de la batalla con los dos dragones prometeo con su guadaña bloqueaba los ataques de la reina, mientras zory peleaba con el rey y ella bloqueo otro ataque y el rey hizo que la dragona perdiera su apoyo de las dos patas y la tomo por el cuello y la lanzo cuando cayó al suelo la reina empujo a prometeo y cargo hacia zory para patearla y choco contra la pared del salón ella levanto la mirada con lagrimas en los ojos y vio al rey acercándose a ella con su espada lista para matarla y de la nada escucho un ruido como si hubieran golpeado una de las estatuas. El rey se dio vuelta para ver como cayó la reina a su lado y esta se levanto ágilmente zory se dio cuenta de que omegaprometeo la golpeo y la lanzo las dos estatuas cargaron hacia el dragón corrompido y el también corrió hacia las estatuas y golpeo con furia a el rey y la reina trato de golpear al dragón y este lo detuvo cuando el dragón creció a la misma altura que las estatuas y este hizo que la reina se tirara al suelo cuando el dragón le arranco el brazo con un movimiento ágil y después la empujo con furia parecía que el dragón no se había percatado de el rey y su espada cuando prometeo lo bloqueo con su guadaña que ya no era dorada sino más bien negra destrozo la espada del rey y corto la cabeza de la estatua la reina se dio cuenta de esto e intento golpear a prometeo y este lo detuvo.

Omegaprometeo: eres débil (la estrella con el suelo y la levanta para tomarla por el cuello) no eres nada (la estrella con la pared) no eres capaz de detenerme

Prometeo tenía a la estatua contra la pared y la levanto para después atravesar el vientre de la reina y arrancar un cristal negro del vientre de esta la soltó y la dejo morir sin el cristal la estatua moriría pero el dragón tuvo compasión de la reina y destruyo el cristal negro y la estatua cayó al suelo.

Omegaprometeo: ¿eso es todo? Mmm esperaba algo más complicado (voltea a un lado y ve a zory inconsciente) hay no zory

Prometeo camino hasta la dragona pero justo dio dos pasos y se des transformo para después caer al suelo sin fuerzas para levantarse el vio a zory y menciono el nombre de la dragona para después quedar inconsciente y desmayarse en el suelo del salón con las estatuas destrozadas y con los dos dragones inconscientes en el suelo.

**Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo bien que les parece mi historia porque el final se está acercando mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	12. TODO EMPEORA

**Todo empeora**

Habían pasado unas dos semanas y zory se recupero de sus heridas de la batalla que ella y prometeo tuvieron contra las estatuas y hablando de ella se encontraba en un pequeño monte cercano a la ciudad y se encontraba con tres de sus amigas cynder, ember y Shyny al parecer estaban disfrutando de un momento de belleza mientras se pintaban las garras y hablaban entre las cuatro.

Ember: esto no es muy común tu siempre eres la que me pinta las garras primero zory ¿zory? Hola alguien ahí

Zory: ¿Qué? A lo siento es que estoy algo distraída (voltea a un lugar donde prometeo y sus amigos estaban)

Ember: tu y prometeo valla no sabía que te interesaban los dragones listos, fuertes, valientes y curiosos además de adorables ¿recuerdas el muñeco de nieve?

Zory: (riendo) si prometeo se veía muy tierno con la nieve sobre su cabeza y sus alas

Cynder: pues él sería una buena opción para ti (sopla sobre sus garras)

Shyny: cynder tiene razón imagínate estar encadenada a ese gran dragón que es un caballero

Cynder: listo, creativo

Ember: fuerte, valiente,

Las tres: y sensible

Zory: (sonrojada) muy bien ya entendí pero… (Suspira) el…bueno me gusta que haga reír, que me sorprenda, que me haga pasar un buen momento con el recargado mi cabeza en su pecho o abrasándolo, y me gusta ver lo torpe que llega a hacer (voltea a donde está prometeo)

Cuando zory volteo vio a prometeo, erbrow, inferno y dante y parecía que erbrow les mostraba algo, mientras prometeo se acostumbraba a delta quien logro ser rescatado por prometeo que le decía a sus amigos que eso no era buena idea.

Prometeo: no es buena idea

Erbrow: tranquilo sé lo que hago (el experimento explota en una bola de humo)

Prometeo: cof, cof odio decírtelo pero te lo dije cof, oye que, no detente que no se te ocurra (erbrow sopla una ráfaga de viento y el humo cubre a prometeo que no deja de toser) así de acuerdo juguemos (genera su guadaña)

Erbrow: bien comencemos

Erbrow lanzo dos ráfagas cortantes de viento pero prometeo ya no era el objetivo de las cuchillas el estaba detrás de erbrow, salto sobre la espalda de este y lo derribo dando un salto usando a erbrow de apoyo y después lo agarro con sus cadenas y lo elevo para patearlo en la espalda y luego aparecer debajo de, él para retenerlo en el suelo y lastimarlo.

Erbrow: está bien, está bien suéltame (prometeo lo suelta) ha mi ala como es que me venciste tan fácilmente

Prometeo: (se tira a cuatro patas) gracias delta (delta aparece)

Delta: de nada amigo es lo que puedo hacer después de que me salvaron

Erbrow: en si ¿en qué te ayuda delta?

Delta: en si yo hago que la habilidad de tele transportación de prometeo sea más rápida y silenciosa para que desparezca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Erbrow: dices que potencias la habilidad de prometeo entonces por eso desapareció y apareció detrás de mi sin que mediera cuenta

Delta: pues si además yo por así decirlo modifico las habilidades de prometeo

Omega: excepto la visión oscura

Erbrow: ¿visión oscura?

Prometeo: así como tu tienes tu visión hetera que te deja ver la energía a tu alrededor yo tengo visión oscura y me deja ver toda la energía oscura a mi alrededor y también puedo percibir quien tiene energía oscura por ejemplo dante

Dante: ¿cómo sabias que yo manejo la sombra? o claro tu visión oscura

Prometeo: vez resulta muy útil aveses pero igual que tu la visión oscura también reduce mi campo de visión y mucho o aveses me deja ciego y enserio ciego

Erbrow: pues será mejor que te acostumbres a esta habilidad te es muy útil para saber en qué momento evitar un ataque

Mientras los amigos hablaban zory se fue a casa de zonoya a esperar a sus amigos para un trabajo en equipo y entro en una habitación donde había un piano, mientras prometeo y erbrow se encontraron con hina y les dijo que era hora de seguir con el trabajo.

Prometeo: bien quien va traer la información

Erbrow: yo podría pero tengo que ir a una biblioteca y le pediré a Hock que me haga el favor de traer información de internet (un amigo de erbrow aparece) hablando del rey de roma ¿Qué haces aquí Hock?

[Para entender mi historia deben leer la historia de mateoro 16 ¨la leyenda de erbrow¨]

Hock: nada solo pasaba a saludar y decirte que escuche que había un dragón infernal o algo así

Prometeo: Am yo soy ese dragón infernal y soy inofensivo para cualquier persona a menos que me molesten o me reten a una pelea y me llamo prometo

Hock: un placer (susurra en el oído de erbrow) mantelo vigilado

Erbrow: ya te dijo que no molesta a nadie a menos que lo molesten

Hina: (se dirige a prometeo) para ser un infernal no eres lo que pareces

Prometeo: si lose pero ya sabes lo que dicen las apariencias engañan bien será mejor buscar a zory para que nos ayude con esto

Hina: cierto vamos erbrow

Erbrow: si ya voy te veo luego Hock

Los tres amigos se fueron después de despedirse de, el humano Hock y como no encontraban a zory buscaron a zonoya y les dijo que ella estaba en su habitación esperándolos, y los amigos subieron a esa habitación de zonoya a buscar a zory la vieron frente a un piano y comenzó a tocar el último movimiento de la sonata claro de luna y lo hacía bastante bien iba al mismo ritmo de la melodía los tres se sorprendieron al ver como zory tocaba ese movimiento tan complicado y rápido paso un rato hasta que termino de tocar prometeo avanzo hacia la dragona blanca y hablo con ella.

Prometeo: sonata claro de luna acabas de tocar el último movimiento de la obra

Hina: yo tarde mucho en poder tocarlo al mismo ritmo

Erbrow: ¿Cómo es que sabes tocarlo tan bien?

Zory: pues tengo mucho tiempo libre y mientras investigaba algo que tocar en el piano encontré la sonata puedo tocarla completamente y sin muchos errores tarde mucho en poder tocarla al completo pero me gusto mucho el último movimiento me gustan las melodías rápidas y un tanto complicadas

Omega: valla otra cosa en la que se parecen a prometeo también le gusta las canciones rápidas en la guitarra

Prometeo: si lose bueno será mejor comenzar con el trabajo

Zory, Erbrow e Hina: de acuerdo

Los amigos se fueron al lugar donde habían estando antes para comenzar con el trabajo, ellos seguían con el trabajo, cuando de la nada el ambiente se oscureció el cielo se torno negro las nubes se veían grises y por ultimo comenzó a llover, los tres dragones cogieron los papeles en los que tenían el trabajo hecho y se fueron a la casa de zonoya a esperar que pasara la tormenta, cuando infernales emergieron de las sombras con armas en mano se preparaban para un asalto a la ciudad, las autoridades humanas fueron a ayudar con una pequeña parte del ejercito junto con los topos se prepararon para el ataque, parecía que los infernales podían ser superados pero a lo lejos una figura enorme con cuernos, púas saliendo de los brazos de la figura, ojos totalmente negros y una cola con una masa que podía destruir algo hasta que quedara reducido a escombros, se trataba del demonio hildigan prometeo que estaba junto con spyro, cynder y zory observaba la escena.

Prometeo: ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

Sparx: eso es un monstruo que (con tono ala armado) nos matara a todos

Spyro: cálmate todos unidos podremos contra esa cosa (zafiro llega)

Zafiro: creí haber encerrado a esa cosa, esta vez hildigan será destruido

Prometeo: esa cosa se llama hildigan espera creo que…si he leído sobre esa cosa

Zory: ¿Dónde lees estas historias?

Prometeo: en la biblioteca buscaba algo sobre los solares y encontré información de esta cosa que es conocida por su…

Zafiro: aura demoniaca, pero algo no me cuadra tu prometeo tienes una aura demoniaca más fuerte y eso que eres un infernal ¿Cómo es que tu tienes más poder que esta cosa?

Prometeo: no (Comienza a sentir dolor) lo…se ha mi cabeza

Prometeo comenzó a transformarse pero aunque se había trasformado las pupilas de sus ojos se distinguían y el prometeo que todos conocían aun seguía con ellos solo que tenía el cuerpo de omegaprometeo, el controlaba todas sus acciones y extrañamente tenia la voz distorsionada pero aun era el mismo dragón gris del cual zory estaba enamorada.

Zory: ¿prometeo estás bien?

Prometeo: (con voz distorsionada) si estoy bien pero ¿cómo es que estoy transformado y controlo mis acciones? (delta aparece)

Delta: no tengo idea pero algo es seguro omega tendrá que descansar mucho después de esto

Zafiro: valerio está controlando a esa cosa y cuando el apareció te transformaste será mejor que lo detengamos y… (Prometeo lo golpea) ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Omegaprometeo: (risa malvada) tonto (lo agarra por el cuello) crees que uniría a ti ¡no! (levanta vuelo agarrando a zafiro) tu no me ordenaras que hacer destruiré la vida cueste lo que cueste yo…la muerte te sentencio a sufrir entre las penas de todos los que mataste (zafiro le quema la cara) en serio intentar quemarme es inútil (lo lanza)

**Hasta** **aquí dejo el capitulo bueno esto está cerca de terminar pero la leyenda de prometeo aun no termina mi nombre es omegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	13. LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA

**La última batalla del poderoso y la destrucción de hildigan**

Omegaprometeo, valerio, hildigan y zafiro iniciaron una nueva batalla mientras zory, cynder, spyro, erbrow e hina peleaban contra los infernales con ayuda de los humanos y guardianes. Prometeo peleaba contra tres oponentes, la batalla era feroz prometeo evitaba los ataques de hildigan mientras zafiro peleaba contra valerio ambos chocaban agresivamente hasta que zafiro golpeo con sus garras a valerio y prometeo golpeo a los dos tirándolos a un bosque y los tres dragones peleaban poniendo obstáculos a otro usando los arboles como distracción, hasta que prometeo consiguió salir del enredado bosque.

Omegaprometeo: ha, a no pudieron despistarme con eso tendrán que usar algo mejor para detenerme (hildigan lo atrapa)

Hildigan atrapo a prometeo y comenzó a reír cuando prometeo, atravesó su mano con la guadaña y hildigan rugió de dolor y apretó la mano para aplastarlo, pero prometeo ya no estaba en la mano del gran demonio sino fuera de su alcance, hasta que zafiro y valerio lo embistieron, mientras zory y sus amigos evitaban que los infernales se acercaran a la ciudad.

Zory: no creo que resistamos mucho tiempo

Spyro: tranquila mientras esos tres sigan peleando nada se complicara

Cynder: cierto pero hasta yo puedo ver que esto no va a terminar bien

Erbrow: cynder tiene razón esto será complicado

Zory seguía peleando tal vez no se dio cuenta de un infernal estaba a punto de golpearla y de la nada el tiempo de detuvo pero ella cynder, spyro, erbrow e hina seguían moviéndose y tempo llego y hablo con ellos.

Tempo: rápido jóvenes cáusenles una herida para que no se puedan mover

Zory: (hace una cortada en una rodilla de un infernal) tempo ¿Cómo es que todos se detuvieron y nosotros no?

Tempo: esto (señal su reloj de arena) me permite congelar el tiempo

Spyro: es como el tiempo dragón ¿cierto?

Tempo: correcto spyro solo que yo congelo a todas las personas que yo elija y las que no elegí seguirán moviéndose como por ejemplo ustedes

Erbrow: tu reloj de arena puede congelar el tiempo pero ¿puede adelantarlo? Hacer que valla más rápido

Tempo: abusar del poder del tiempo no es muy buena idea joven erbrow

Hina: valla no sabía que tuvieras el control total del tiempo

Tempo: no todo el control del tiempo pero yo decido cuánto tiempo permanecerá congelado

Zory: ¿qué hacemos con prometeo y los demás?

Tempo: será mejor que dejemos que el resuelva su problema es bastante fuerte como para resistir los ataques del demonio aparte cuando los derrote y los sentencie regresara a la normalidad

Zory: ¿los sentencie?

Tempo: ya lo veras (algunos infernales comienzan a moverse lentamente) el tiempo se agota

Erbrow: no te preocupes tempo inmovilizamos a todos los infernales que pudimos acercarnos y estamos listos para volver a la batalla

Spyro: si ese descanso sirvió mucho

Los infernales comenzaron a moverse lentamente y los amigos estaban listos para continuar y cuando el tiempo fluyo normalmente la batalla siguió, prometeo golpeo a valerio y hildigan lo atrapo y lo lanzo hasta que prometeo ya no se alcanzaba a ver, después de esto zafiro distrajo al demonio y peleo contra valerio hasta que spyro llego y golpeo a valerio con su cola haciéndolo caer.

Zafiro: ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar evitando que los infernales entren en la ciudad

Spyro: no creo que puedan entrar

Zafiro volteo a la ciudad para darse cuenta que todos los infernales habían sido vencidos y los topos junto con soldados humanos concentraban el ataque en el demonio, valerio cargo contra spyro y lo lanzo hacia la puerta principal de la ciudad y con dificultad se levanto, hildigan avanzo cerca de la ciudad y levanto un brazo para destruir la muralla de la ciudad dragón cuando una mano negra detuvo el brazo del demonio y este levanto la mirada y se percato de que prometeo tenía la misma altura que él cuando prometeo lo golpeo en la barbilla haciéndolo retroceder y después lo golpeo en el estomago y lo volvió a golpear en la barbilla cuando prometeo dio un codazo en el pecho del demonio mientras giraba para después darle otro codazo y tirarlo al suelo con otro golpe y con su guadaña gigante atravesó el pecho del demonio y termino con el tomándolo del cuello y romper la quijada de este para después torcerle la cabeza hasta donde ya no podía girar más y con eso termino con el demonio.

Valerio: no hildigan (voltea a un lado y evita un ataque de zafiro) espera mira eso (señala a prometeo) tu no eres mi objetivo ahora ¿Qué te parece acabar con una raza entera?

Zafiro: solo porque acabare con su sufrimiento

Zafiro y valerio se unieron, pero cuando ambos cargaron contra prometeo este agarro a zafiro y lo aplasto con sus manos, tal vez zafiro creyó que sus escamas tan gruesas podían soportar la presión pero se equivoco sus escamas se rompieron como papel al rasgarlo, prometeo rio malvadamente y lo lanzo contra el suelo para después quitarle su poder, prometeo consumió el aura de zafiro pero al hacer esto tomo su tamaño normal otra vez hasta que valerio cargo contra él y prometeo lo tomo del cuello.

Omegaprometeo: no eres nada comparado con migo tu poder no supera el mío tu estirpe no se puede comparar con la mía (genera su guadaña)

Valerio: tú crees eso pero yo soy tu perdición

Prometeo y valerio comenzaron una pelea y valerio no parecía soportar los ataques de prometeo pues eran devastadores y rápidos, todo seguía con el mismo ritmo de pelea hasta que valerio consiguió arrebatarle la guadaña a prometeo y quiso golpear a prometeo con esta, pero no lo consiguió pues prometeo lo estrelló contra la pared de la muralla y después lo lanzo y después lo volvió a tirar al suelo y después atravesó el cuello de valerio con la hoja de la guadaña.

Omegaprometeo: yo no puedo juzgar donde te quedaras pero tus actos revelan donde debes estar tu condena y la de hildigan será sufrir de las penas de las personas que te llevaste y usar la energía de estas para potenciar tu poder ahora tu te irás adonde perteneces

Prometeo condeno a valerio y a hildigan después de esto fue al lugar donde zafiro quedo tirado y también lo juzgo antes que se debatiera donde se quedaría.

Omegaprometeo: (levanta a zafiro con cuidado) ¿estás bien? Creo que exagere un poco con mi fuerza

Zafiro: (jadeando) si estoy bien pero no creo que estés aquí para ayudarme ¿o sí?

Omegaprometeo: me gustaría pero tengo que cumplir con mi deber como la muerte pero yo no puedo decir donde te quedaras pero te enviare a un lugar donde si puedan decidir espero poder verte otra vez en el otro lado pero por el momento disfruta estar con ella si es que llegas al otro lado… (Escucha algo) Mmm parece que tú te irás con el de allá arriba y espero que disfrutes estar con ella

Zafiro: tenlo por seguro arrgh bien hazlo ya

Prometeo levanto su guadaña sin hacerle daño a zafiro y el cuerpo de zafiro comenzó a desintegrarse y las partículas que salían del cuerpo de zafiro tenían forma de pétalo y después de un momento prometeo volvió a la normalidad y regreso a la ciudad. Cuando llego zory corrió hacia él y lo abrazo.

**Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo esperen que aun falta uno y como les dije esto termino pero la leyenda de prometeo está comenzando si les gusto mi historia déjeme un comentario positivo porque ayuda mucho si quieren que sigua escribiendo para ustedes mi nombre es omegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera**


	14. ¿TODO ACABO?

**¿TODO ACABO?**

**Hey que tal a todos aquí OmegaSpyro con el ultimo capitulo del principio de la leyenda de prometeo espero que les haya gustado mi historia porque esto apenas comienza déjeme un comentario y si es positivo me ayudara mucho a seguir con esto y demostrara que quieren que siga escribiendo bueno sin más que decir termino con esto.**

Después de haber vencido un líder infernal y un demonio prometeo se encontraba en el claro al que voló cuando se transformo por primera vez el estaba pensando mirando a las estrellas de aquella noche tirado en el suelo cercano al pequeño lago, cuando zory apareció y se recostó sobre el dragón quedando viéndose de frente casi sus labios estaban tocándose.

Zory: entonces ¿te encuentras bien? Después de lo que paso estoy preocupada por ti

Prometeo: no te preocupes todo está bien aparte creo que todo estará bien

Zory: ¿seguro? Bueno ahora que todo está tranquilo has pensado en tener no se pareja

Prometeo: si lo he pensado pero no creo que sea buen momento para eso

Zory: ¿Por qué? (prometeo señala el cielo nocturno)

Prometeo señalo el cielo nocturno y vieron una cara de un infernal y escucharon un rugido del demonio.

Zory: ¿Qué significa eso?

Prometeo: nos acaban de declararnos la guerra otra vez

Zory y prometeo salieron volando hasta la ciudad para hablar con los guardianes cuando llegaron y les avisaron a los guardianes ellos decidieron comenzar a entrenar a prometeo y sus amigos para la guerra pues no tenían otra opción.

Tempo: prometeo tu y tus amigos serán entrenados para luchar en esta guerra

Malefor: crean nos no queremos hacer esto pero no tenemos opción alguna

Terrador: además no estarán solos humanos, dragones, topos, chetans, etcétera estarán con ustedes para que nadie salga herido durante el entrenamiento ni durante las peleas que se efectúen

Volter: para que no pongamos la ciudad en peligro nos iremos a un valle lejos de la ciudad y no hablamos del valle de avalar

Ciril: nos referimos al valle de la luna

Zory: el valle de la luna pero en ese valle zonoya me crio no quiero que ese valle sea destruido

Tempo: tranquila zory no dejaremos que se acerquen al valle solo los entrenaremos en ese lugar y comenzaremos desde abajo en este momento ustedes dos son cadetes en entrenamiento o mejor dicho cadetes omega

Omega: ¿me llamaban?

Tempo: no omega no me refería a ti con eso de los cadetes omega como saben en el alfabeto griego o como lo llamen los humanos omega es la última letra de este

Prometeo: y alpha es la primera

Alpha: ¿Qué pasa?

Zory: no es nada tranquilo

Tempo: como sabrán tendrán que subir de rango al hacer una hazaña que demuestre que merecen ese rango mientras por el momento será mejor que descansen futuros soldados se lo merecen

Zory y prometeo se fueron a su habitación a descansar pues estaban realmente cansados y no querían más problemas solo querían dormir juntos y descansar. Después de una noche tranquila prometeo y sus amigos junto con los guardianes y autoridades humanas y topos además de algunos alumnos que son perfectos para el combate de la academia de warfagn, se fueron al valle de la luna llamado así pues cuando la noche caía en ese lugar parecía que la luz no desaparecía la luz de la luna era muy brillante perfectamente para ver en medio de la noche aparte a zory le gustaba mucho ese lugar pues lo conocía como la palma de su pata y podría mostrarle lugares que ella conocía a prometeo pero ella sabía que prometeo se saldría de los límites del valle para encontrar otros vellos lugares.

**Hasta aquí dejo la mi primera historia para ser 14 capítulos. es un poco breve pero en la siguiente HEART OF DRAGON El ESPEJO MALDITO será más larga y se llevaran una gran sorpresa pues prometeo cambiara un poco no digo más de lo que tengo planeado y termino HEART OF DRAGON mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta la próxima omega fuera.**


End file.
